Star of The Seas and Lands
by SuirenFlower
Summary: [Reuploaded] May Maple's the league champion of Hoenn she has been keeping her daughter, Mariann a secret of the public eye. Mariann's sick of her being hidden away from the world. So, she adventures off on her own pokemon joureny to learn of her origins and true self. She's unknown to the fact that her mother had been keeping her from the ugly truth in order to protect her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: UPDATE: I deleted this story once I received a review. I read the review and felt extremely ashamed of myself for writing this fanfic. The reviewer bought up some good points with problems in grammar and in the prologues dialogue that may have insulted or affronted some people. So, I immediately erased the story without a second. After sometime I found myself deeply regretting my decision to remove the fanfic. I know saying sorry won't do me any justice. But I am but a mere foolish girl with very little knowledge of this world! Thus I apologize for my doing. Although I learn from my mistakes and try to fix it. However I will be continuing this story I reworked the entire prologue and updated chapter one. I say if you dislike this fanfic please just don't bother your time with it and do something more use your time! **

**Hello Everyone! And welcome to my story, Star of The Seas and Lands. **

**Still story has redorbshipping in it and I enjoy the pairing (but to say in truths I'm exactly a newcomer to the pairing). Thus if you dislike this couple or these two characters I would suggest you leave. In addition provided that if you're expecting this to be a Fluff or a story without plot, you're wrong. Therefore if you don't want a story with plot, than again I propose that you leave. **

**Just to say I'm not the best writer around and if there're some problems with grammar or spelling please do report this me. I'll would like to get better at writing and I'm keen on making this story clean as possible and not so messy. So, if you happen to come upon a setback please do tell. Other than that I do hope you enjoy the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Then suddenly the opponent's milotic gracefully swanned in the air and landed its dragon tail with bur force upon the champion's blaziken." May said as she told her daughter Mariann about one of her pokemon battles.<p>

"What happened next? What happened next?" Mariann grew eager to know what occurred to the blaziken within the story. "Please, mom tell me!"

May chuckled in amusement. "Quite keen aren't you today, Mariann?" The light-brown haired teased her daughter and Mariann grew somewhat annoyance by her remark. The light-brown haired woman quickly took of the child's attitude. "Now, now Mariann remember what I told you? If you have anything mean to say keep it to yourself."

"Yes, mom…" The six year old girl muttered.

So, May continued onward with the tale. She told how the blaziken survived the powerful attack and that with one hit of its sky uppercut to its opponent and the milotic fainted. Once again the champion won the battle and victory was hers. Mariann cheered in glee and threw her arms up in the air. Though her joy was short-lived.

"Mariann you better be getting to bed. It's late and I don't want you to be all tried tomorrow for barely getting enough sleep." May leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

The red-brown eyed girl whined. "But I don't want to go to bed." She paused. "Mom tell me another story!" The child beamed with an idea.

"Dear, don't you think one story's enough?"

Mariann shook her head side to side. "No. Please Mom one more. Please!" The young girl pleaded.

May sighed and give in. "Alright fine. What story would you like to hear?"

"The story of you meeting father!"

May was taken aback. "Why not a different story?" _"One that doesn't involve my personal life." _She looked to Mariann secretly hoping she'll chose another story. But unluckily for her the girl didn't see eye to eye with her mother.

"No, I want to hear how you and father meet!" Mariann argued. "You barely mention him, Mom. I'll like to know more." The little girl tightened her grip on the bed sheets she was determined to win this argument even it was highly unlikely.

May grunted in discomfort to the idea, however she surrendered and told her child the story. Though she made the narrative very little detailed and brief not really revealing who her daughter's father was, which left Mariann a little disappointed but at least it was something.

The mother then wished her daughter goodnight and quickly left the room. She turned off the lights before she gone out and quietly shut the door behind her. May calmly walked down the small hallway to her room. However on the inside she was frustrated with herself.

May dropped onto her bed and allowed her mind to wander. Her mind drifted to the thought of one certain person. The memory of rough hands, desirous sounds and the feeling of pleasure filled her subconscious. May felt all guilty by the memory and a name of the person escaped her lips. "Maxie…" She mumbled under her breath. "Why did you leave…?"

The light-brown haired woman questioned her and the man's decisions from the past. Confusion flowed through her head reflecting on how they could make such choices. But May shook off the thought and began to think of the future of her and her daughter if the truth were to be unveil. Knowing Maxie, May was sure just by mere sight he could tell Mariann was his child. May wouldn't allow the man to near the child. Though he did somewhat change May couldn't really forgive the man for what he did. Nearly bringing Hoenn to an end was something that can't be forgotten or forgiven so easily for. However she gained a soft spot for the redhead when she saw him more as a person than foe. But he then had to just leave along with his admins and grunts. May did understood his reasons but it was still heartbreaking.

May groaned in distress. She could still recall the last words he said to her. _"I look forward to when my pokemon team might face yours in battle, again. Until that day…" _But when was that day going to happen. May greatly doubted that one day would ever come. A small glimmer of hope within her believed someday he'll come back. Though May wouldn't exactly be entirely happy if it did occur. He still had that vibe about him when May considered him a foe. Well, since the last time the woman saw him. But in her beliefs she thought best to keep Maxie a secret from Mariann and Mariann a secret from Maxie. Heck even if she wanted to tell the man she couldn't because he was nowhere to be seen. Furthermore May felt that she wasn't ready to disclose the truth and the same went for her six year old daughter too. After the time comes to unveil the ugly truth, so be it.

May felt her eyes began to become heavy and her vision started to blur. She rolled over to the side of the queen sized bed and allowed herself to go in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Though there isn't much Maxie/May moments here. I'm sorry but it'll be like that for the first few chapters. However don't expect May and Maxie to all lovey-dovey when they do have moments in future chapters (their relationship is quite angst). **

**I'll be happy to answer any questions you have (well if you have any). Though do be aware if I don't answer a question than it's one that most likely ties to plot and I won't be revealing anything for the story. **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: This chapter's quite long. I mean 3,000 words! How did I manage that all?! But anyhow I do apologize if the characters seem too OOC. I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs. Nevertheless on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

**Nine Years Later**

* * *

><p>It had been nine years since May had told her daughter, Mariann Avalon Maple or just Maria for short the story. Maria over the years had grown to be a sweet and nice girl. But with a hasty short-temper and a quite stubborn and rebellious nature.<p>

May worried awfully a bunch for her daughter, mainly because of her descent. Feared she would be taken or worse, if the truth was revealed. So, ever since Maria was born May moved from Hoenn and to Oliviene City in Johto, her old hometown. She stepped down from her champion position and gave Wallace the role. She also cut off almost all her ties from Hoenn. Well, expect for her parents and a few close friends.

May raised her child by herself. Though it wasn't easy in the start it definitely got simpler as Maria grew older. But those simple times didn't last long. When Maria turned ten she longed to go a Pokemon journey and in addition she wanted to know more of her father. May struggled to keep her daughter in check and from the discovering the truth. Awhile Maria tried to gain more freedom and independence.

Years after all of Mays hard work of staying hidden broke down when she was called back to become champion again. May refused the duty several times before finally giving in and submitting. She and Maria moved from their safe haven within Johto and to Hoenn.

Even if May was all troubled to move back to Hoenn her daughter on the other, Maria couldn't be happier. The girl had been coped up all her life in one city and at long last she was going to experience more of the world firsthand.

May brought a small house in Littleroot town to avoid large groups of people. Littleroot was a small town and very few people lived there. Though some folk were bound to notice her. Littleroot was the finest choice out of all her other options. May was slightly pleased with her decision despite her being terribly worried. Nevertheless Maria was quite disappointed by her mother's choice.

The two family members traveled in private due to Mays dismay. They took an airplane from Olivine City to Petalburg City, where May parents were to pick them up and drive the two Littleroot. Once their flight ended they arrived in Petalburg. Maria was surprised to see how this region seemed to be so different compared to Johto, too her at least. And for the time first ever the girl saw her grandparents. She was utterly stunned by the fact that her grandfather was Petalburgs gym leader. But that only encouraged her more to go on a journey and one day she would battle Norman when she was strong enough.

Fortunately mother and daughter were driven to their new home without any trouble. Maria quickly became open to her new home and unexpectedly was granted more liberty. Due to her mother being champion and all she wasn't home often, only so and so. Therefore Marias grandmother watched over her.

For May moving back to Hoenn was a little haunting. Forgotten memories came swirling back, blanked out faces were pieced together and the press was bothering her nonstop like usual. Though she got to see her parents and closet friends again. She desperately wanted to go to Johto where she was hidden away with Maria, where she was able to protect her pride and joy. She rather didn't care if she were to rot away. Her daughter was utmost the furthermost important to her. Although she did save this region twice and loved it to death. Her worry for Maria blinded her. But after sometime settled down the public eye was still unaware of her having a child. No, sighs of Team Magma appeared.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

Maybe. Just maybe.

_Maybe… not…_

* * *

><p>"Today is the day! The day where you get your very own pokemon!" The day where you start your own journey! Now go out there and come back as pokemon league champion of Hoenn!" A fifteen year old Mariann stood in front of her mirror and spoke to herself in encouragement as she fixed her bobbed red-brown hair. Both her two separate colored eyes, blue and brown blinked several times whilst her hair flew against her face.<p>

"Mariann! Someone's here to see you!" Mariann's grandmother called out to her granddaughter. Her voice was high-pitched and seemed to be more cheerful than normal.

Mariann became tense by the sound of her grandmother saying her full name. Oh, how she despised her full name! "For the last time grandma it's Maria not Mariann!" The red-brown haired whined out in complaint.

"Mariann, dear! It's me your mother!"

"…Mom…" Maria suddenly ran out her room, across the halls, down the staircase and stopped herself in the middle of the stairway.

There she was all real and not a part of some fantasy. She stood there calm and collected looking alike a true champion. A sad smile was on her face and her eyes were glancing directly towards Maria, all her attention was upon the young girl. After some seconds of pure silence she finally broke the silence. "It has been a long time hasn't it." It was more of a clueless statement than a pleasant question.

"Four months basically." Maria muttered under her breath. "I don't mean to be rude but exactly why are you here?"

"Maria you're being impolite. Your mother came all this way to say hello and you gave her an ill-mannered reply. Do apologize." Marias grandmother ordered her granddaughter.

"Mother it's okay." May couldn't help but laugh. "And well Maria I came to say that I wish you the best of luck and stay safe. And if you run into any trouble… please come home where no one will harm you."

"Mom I'll be fine. It's like no one's after me anyhow." The young red-brown haired girl grinned.

"_No one's after me anyhow." _Her daughter's words ran though her mind, back and forth. _"It'll stay that way if he doesn't know of your existence, dear daughter." _"Of course…" May faked a smile.

"Anyway, Maria I got you a gift." The champion shook off her worry and admitted to the happy reunion.

Maria burst out in glee and ran over to mother clawing at jacket to get ahold of the gift. "Oh, mother have I ever told how much I loved you." She sarcastically said.

"Every. Single. Visit." Maria's mother chuckled in amusement and handed her the present.

The gift was small and round. Maria thought it was a bit odd. Nonetheless she swiftly torn off the wrapping paper and the present was revealed to be a pokeball. The red-brown haired girl was founded speechless. "Mom, thank you!" She cried in excitement and embraced May.

May wrapped her daughter around in her arms and embraced her. They stood there for merely some seconds before pulling away from each other.

"B-but what of Mr. Birch! If he notices that I already have a pokemon already I won't-"

"Tsk, tsk Mariann calm yourself."

Maria puffed her cheeks up alike a jigglypuff and her body stiffened by the bare mention of her real name. May chuckled in delight. "Than hide the pokemon within your bag. Don't worry you'll get your starter similarly to me when I was your age, Maria."

The new beginner exhaled and laughed. "I look forward to when my pokemon team might face yours in battle. Until that day…"

"_I look forward to when my Pokemon team might face yours in battle, again. Until that day…" _May suddenly stopped and turned from her daughter's line of sight and looked towards her mother. May's mother looked to the thirty-three year old and quickly understood what was happening. She took grip of Maria and told to go back upstairs. Confused yet obediently Maria listened to the elder woman and quietly left the two so they could talk. However that didn't mean the curious girl wouldn't at least eavesdrop a bit by hearing through the floor.

As the elder woman saw her granddaughter leave she stared at May in concern. "My dear, tell me. Are you alright?"

May sighed. "No, mother I'm not _alright_. It's been fifteen years. _Fifteen_! And he's still off… Who knows where with all his admins and grunts!"

"May you know that-"

"Yes, yes I'm highly aware mother!" May growled in anger.

The elder woman frowned in slight annoyance. "The man most likely has his reasons."

"Of course he does!" May's anger grew even more. "But did you know what I had to go through!?"

"May…"

"Don't you dare _May_ me!" The champion threated. "I was only eighteen when I had Mariann! I had to almost give up everything for _my daughter's _sake! I give up my position as champion, moved to Johto, started anew, almost cut off all my ties to Hoenn and tried to forget about my past! All to keep her safe!" May shouted out. "And what did he do? He left me! And worse Maxie doesn't even know that she exists!"

The elder woman was astounded. No word came from her. She trembled in fear by May's sudden outburst. A look of pure shock was spread across her from head to tie. The atmosphere around them became both cold and chilling.

Equally like a raging fire May was calmed after it turned cold. She didn't dare look her mother in the eye. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you alike that…" She apologized. "I'm just frustrated."

May's mother sighed and finally replied after everything started to settle down. "Yes, but it is okay to let your anger out. Keep it all coped up and it'll become worse."

"I presume you're right. But it really doesn't change anything. I know that he's out there somewhere… I don't know what he plans for the future. As long as Maria isn't involved… than I'll be just fine."

"However you seem to forget that you'll to at least tell her the truth one day."

"And if I don't?" May questioned.

"I'm exceedingly certain she'll find out somehow."

A silence fell upon May and she groaned in disgust. She glanced off to the distance and looked out the window. She saw big puffy white clouds drifting off southwards. She muttered a quiet goodbye to the woman and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Maria heard every single word of her family's conversation. From her mother's break down and to her dead silence. The girl immediately regretted on overhearing on the discussion. She wasn't supposed to know the truth of some secret. She didn't know there was a secret to start with.<p>

Maria rolled over to her side and rose herself onto her feet. She brushed all the dust on her clothes along with refitted everything into place. She walked over to her desk. She grabbed her backpack from her seat then began to walk out the room. Out of the blue the young girl was stopped. She glanced over her shoulder and looked to a shelf full of framed pictures.

Maria looked over all the images and ended at the last one. She took grip on its frame and pulled it closer so she could see the picture more clearly. The photo was taken during Mays last visit and it was a portrait of the family and pokemon. Everybody was there grandfather, grandmother, mother and daughter. But there was one thing that was missing to Maria. Though she didn't dare say it. Thus she placed the picture back to its ordinary place and walked out the room.

When she reached the first floor there was her grandmother awaiting for her with a red ribbon in her hands. Maria eyes widen in surprise and ventured not to wander of the woman. She stayed still pending for her grandmother to say something.

The brunette had a sweet smile planted on her face and asked for Maria to come towards her. Maria dependently obeyed and came shyly to her. The elder woman smile grew bigger and she took the ribbon and wrapped it around Marias head.

The red-brown haired girl was uninformed of what was happening. She jumped in slight surprise. Once her grandmother was done setting up the red ribbon she felt as though something was different. Maria scratched her head in confusion.

"There you look precisely like your mother when she left for her journey." The brown haired woman beamed.

"Grandma why a red ribbon?"

"Considerably you, Maria look a lot alike your mother and you remind a bunch of people of her. Other than that she also believed somehow that ribbon granted good luck." She chuckled. "May barely took it off awhile on her adventure. And now it's yours, dearie."

Maria have been overshadowed by her mother her whole entire life. It usually annoyed her to pieces when people called her May and not herself. But oddly Maria wasn't bothered by this somehow. Possibly because she hardy saw her mother anymore and needed a reminder of her.

"Maria I wish you the best. Do please drop every now and then." Marias grandmother gave the girl a quick hug and pulled away. "Now go before I refuse to let you go." She said in a happy yet sad tone.

The red-brown girl hesitated to move overwhelmed by emotional she was. Speedily she ran out the door and waved goodbye to her grandmother. "Bye! I love you!" Maria shouted out in excitement.

"Goodbye, dearie. I love you too!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Maria sprinted out the front door she stopped for a moment to absorb in her surroundings. The sky was all blue bright and filled big puffy white clouds. The sun was dazzling and glistening. Wingulls and talliows soared though the sky with such grace.<p>

The town seemed to be pure green. The trees and grass appeared to be fresh and healthy. All kinds of flowers boomed for the delight of the day. And though there weren't a lot of people out enjoying the day. Maria could have cared less for she was merely determined to become a pokemon trainer.

A bright big smiled curled upon her round face as she ran to pokemon lab. All of sudden she was halted when an unexpected scream come from route 101. Maria looked around to see if there was anyone else other than her to see what the trouble was. But unluckily for her she assumed to be the only person nearby. Maria angering whined in irritation. _"Seemingly though there's no one else around. Hey, Maria why don't you go see what the trouble is. It isn't like you have anything important to do too!" _

The girl could complain all she wanted but didn't the fact that someone was in danger. Maria took action and dashed herself to route 101. The screaming became louder and louder. The instant Maria arrived she was already prepared for anything.

"Hallo! You over there! Please, help me!" A roar of a scream called to Maria.

Maria turned in a rush and her two different colored eyes widen at what she saw before her. Professor Birch was being chased by a flared poochyena. She heard many stories of the man being chased by her mother. From a wild pokemon to even his wife. She never really did believe in these silly tales, until now. She had to hold in her laughter, which was rather difficult currently.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out!" Professor Birch cried out. "There in the briefcase there are three pokemon! Pick one and to battle against this poochyena!" The brown haired came to halt and was cornered by the bite pokemon.

Maria wavered to move. She was never really in a Pokemon battle before. Of course, she did lots of training alongside her mother. But she was under supervision from an experienced trainer. This was the very first time she was alone in this.

"Hurry!" Prof. Birch yelled as the snarling creature drew closer and closer.

"Alright! Alright!" Maria squeaked and swallowed her fear. She quickly opened the briefcase and took the nearest pokeball close by. Before she battled the poochyena she exhaled, in and out. She threw the pokeball against the grass setting the pokemon within free.

"Mud! Mudkip!" A blue colored pokemon popped out the ball.

"Okay, Mudkip! Use watergun!" Maria ordered. But nothing happened. "Mudkip, I said use watergun!" The pokemon wouldn't listen to her. Rather it yawned and awaited for its opponent to attack first. However this frustrated Maria to no end.

"You use Tackle! Tail whip! Watergun!" Maria hissed many commands. Yet again the Mudkip didn't obey. When the dark-type took notice of an unwelcome challenger. It came charging towards its blue colored opponent.

"Mudkip get up and fight!" Maria roared out. And finally after many refusals to fight mudkip listened to Maria and shoot a powerful watergun at the poochyena. Though it didn't hit the pokemon and the dark-type easily dodged the attack.

Maria stood frozen unmindful what to do next.

"Tell mudkip to dodge it." Prof. Birch cried.

"Uh… Oh, right!" Maria was dumfounded. Nevertheless she shook off the feeling and command the pokemon to dodge. Mudkip fluty obeyed the trainer and step sided the poochyenas tackle. Maria directed for mudkip to tackle Poochyena. The creature was sent flying back into the grass.

"Yes we did it!" Maria cheered in joy. Although that victory was short-lived. For poochyena came back charging in full force towards mudkip. And without a command the water-type pokemon avoided the assault. By surprise mudkip shoot a watergun at its opponent, which made the creature flee back into the tall grass.

Maria breathed out heavily and stared the pokemon with wide eyes. _'How was mudkip able to do all of that on its!?" _She thought to herself stunned by the fact. But she was dragged out of her thoughts when prof. Birch began approached her.

"Whew... I was in the tall grass studying wild Pokémon when I was jumped. You saved me. Thanks a lot!" The professor thanked Maria but he was instantly taken aback. "Oh? Hi, you're Maria. Mays daughter. This is not the place to chat, so let's go to my Pokémon Lab, okay?"


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I don't own anything other than the OCs and plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

**The First Battle **

* * *

><p>The walk from route 101 to the professor's lab didn't take long. Truthfully it was rather short and merely took about fifteen minutes. Though Maria still believed the trip was pretty long or longer than common short. It was most likely due to the fact she was caught up in her thoughts and didn't dare to listen to prof. Birch ramble on.<p>

When the two reached the lab immediately Maria got light-hearted and marched right into the building. She heard prof. Birch cry out to her to slow down and await for him. But the girl didn't listen to the professor and carelessly walked through the front doors.

Right after pushed through the doors Maria than meet of eyes of him. A boy he was and by the looks of it he was around her age, if not older. He had fiery-red hair and purple eyes. He wore almost all red, though the jacket, shorts and glasses he had on were different colors, black and white to be correct. His backpack was one stripped. In height he seemed to be barely taller than Maria.

The boy's mysterious purple eyes scanned the girl across from him. He saw that her hair was mixture of red and brown. She wore a red ribbon in her hair that showed to a certain extent familiar to him. Her clothes were all bright shades from the small jacket and to the slip-on shoes. But he founded her different colored eyes to be the most intriguing about her.

Whilst he was observing her prof. Birch came running in. The brown haired and breaded man was panting heavily and looked exhausted. Though he quickly got his good aroma of energy back. He turned to two teenagers and broke the tension between them.

"Darrick this is Maria. Remember the one I told you about?" Prof. Birch grinned his big smile.

"Yes, I remember. Very clearly exactly." His tone of voice was smooth and soothingly. His purple eyes didn't move once from the newly made trainer.

Maria said no reply but merely gave a groan and rolled her eyes. Prof. Birch caught sight of this and nudged her on the elbow for her ill-mannered behavior. He harshly whispered _be nice _to her. Maria groaned once more and Darrick laughed at her rude manners. Which Maria stiffened by the sound of the boys laughter.

"So, you're Mariann Maple? Daughter of thee May Maple?" The Darrick asked in curiosity.

"It's Maria! And yes I _am _the _daughter _of May Maple." Maria grunted.

"My, my quite the name you have to live up too!" Maria puffed up her cheeks at his sentence. Darrick smirked in amusement. "Are you aware that eighteen years ago are mother and father were sheer enemies?"

Maria shook her head. "No, I was unaware of that. Well, until now." She paused. "It seems you know lots about me, Darrick. But enough of me. I want to hear more about you. Who you are, exactly?"

The redhead chuckled in delight and Maria was taken aback. "I could tell you who I am… but that's a story for another day." He said with a sneer and left Maria to herself and walked on over to prof. Birch.

The red-brown recalled back to the boys words from earlier. _"Are you aware that eighteen years ago are mother and father were sheer enemies?" _The very rang in her head. She wandered whose Darrick father even was. She remembered her mother's stories of her journey and that one time she said she saved the world from some man's foolish plan of making it anew, but in the end the man realized he did wrong and decided to get a fresh start alongside his organization. _"Is that man Darrick's father?" _Maria thought however she dismissed the belief and went to prof. Birch's side.

"So, Maria I heard that from your mother you don't have a pokemon yet. Though it still seems you need some practice, but what better practice than going on a journey! You have a lot of your mother in you! As for coming to my reuse, I'd like you to have that pokemon you used earlier." Prof. Birch grinned.

"I-I… Thank you professor." Maria flushed in embarrassment and her face became red. She bowed in gratitude and clasped she face in her hands.

"While you're at it, why not give a nickname to that mudkip?"

"No, I think I'll leave it as it is." Maria grew even redder.

Darrick chuckled at the red-brown haired trainer's awkward scene. "Though it still seems you need some practice!" He repeated prof. Birch's words. "Why don't I help practice?"

"Are you challenging me to a pokemon battle? If so than you are going down!" Fire burned in Marias blue and brown eyes.

"Oh, don't get all too cocky now, Mariann. I am a beginner myself, but I certainly have some years of experience."

The two stared at each other with such tautness. Maria was all reinforced and Darrick simply had a sly smirk on his face. Maria was almost about to throw out her mudkip to battle, however she were stopped by prof. Birch.

"Please, you two don't battle in the middle of the lab. Go outside!" The man demanded.

The two teenagers grumbled in disagreement but listened to the professor and walked outside the lab and out to an open field of green grass. They both took their positions and began the battle. Maria sent out her starter, mudkip. Darrick released his treecko from its pokeball.

"You know Maria your pokemon, mudkip does have a disadvantage against my treecko." The redhead taunted his opponent. "However I'm quite curious how strong you and your pokemon is… Therefore I'm allowing you to make the first move." His purple eyes flicked with interest.

"Stop stating the oblivious and let's start this battle." Maria growled. "Mudkip use tackle." The mud fish pokemon didn't listen yet again. Rather it laid down in the soft green grass and yawned. Maria shouted out a few more commands still mudkip wouldn't obey its trainer.

Darrick began to grow impatient. "Well, if mudkip won't attack than we will! Treeko use pound!" He ordered and unlike Maria and mudkip treecko obeyed Darricks order. The wood gecko pokemon came charging towards its foe with incredible speed.

"Mudkip dodge it!" Maria cringed with worry. The blue colored pokemon become stunned by how fast the charging treecko and it was barely able to dodge its pound. Maria told mudkip to use tail whip and the pokemon obediently did the move. So, treeckos defense was lowered.

Darrick told his pokemon to use bullet seed and it directly hit mudkip. Merely by one attack mudkip seemed to be worn out but that didn't stop it from battling. Maria ordered mudkip to use tackle again though treeko dodged the strike all on its own. Maria and her pokemon were stunned by this. With barely often time to recover treeko pounded mudkip.

The mud fish pokemon crashed hard onto the grassy green ground. "Mudkip!" Maria cried out to her pokemon in concern but there came no reply from mudkip. "Mudkip…" She whispered and still there came no reaction out of the pokemon.

Maria didn't know what had happened to her pokemon until Darrick blunt out said it. "Looks like your mudkip has fainted. That means I win." Darrick returned his treecko into its pokeball. "I must say I thought you would be stronger, but I guess I was wrong."

The red-brown haired girl ran towards her mudkip and wrapped her arms around the small pokemon. Her face was completely in shock and she dared not to look Darrick in the eye. Though in the inside she wanted to punch the boy in the face.

"You're quite the pathetic trainer, Maria." Darrick frowned. "However… you do seem to have _some potential _to become a true pokemon trainer. By having so much confidence and all as your best trait. But it's also your worst." He sounded disappointed.

"I'm pretty sure we'll meet again one day. Until that day you'll most undoubtedly be much stronger, you and your pokemon. But for now I must say farewell." The redhead turned on his heel and began to leave.

"No, wait!" Maria cried in frustration. "This battle's not over with!"

Darrick glanced over his shoulder and looked to the girl in a curious matter. "Oh, really. Might I recall that you only have one pokémon? And that pokémon is right there in your arms, fainted. Are you blind or just plainly stupid?"

"I am not stupid!"

"I'd love to stick around and continue our disappointingly short battle from earlier. Nonetheless treecko and I have badges to win." Darrick turned away and continued down his path.

Maria cried. "Wait, wait I said!" She was enraged. She grabbed the pokeball she got from her mother and released the pokemon from its ball.

"Nu, numel…" A numel was freed from the pokeball. The pokemon stood there looking all dull witted and bored. Maria sighed in dissatisfaction. _"Mom had to get me a numel. Why not a poochyena or a zigzagoon? But a numel! What was she thinking?" _She quivered but at least it had a type advantage against Darrick's treecko.

Though surprisingly to Maria when Darrick to see the pokemon. He implied to be reasonably fascinated by it. He stared at the creature with his wide purple eyes. "Is that a numel… and it's shiny!" He was speechless.

It was true, the numel did have a different color pattern than most of its species. Its back was blue rather than green and its color of fur was a brown-tannish shade instead of yellow. Maria secretly gave a devilish smirk. "You seem quite impressed. Why's that?"

"For one it's shiny. But if that was my only reason than that'll be purely cliché of me."

"What's the other reason than?"

"To cut a long story short, my father has a camerupt of his own. Camrupt has always been one of my favorites." Darrick walked up to the numel and patted it on the head. Numel was rejoiced by the boys petting.

Maria blinked a few before she said something. "Swampert has always been one of my favorite pokemon."

"Is that why you chose mudkip over treecko or torchic?"

"Well…" The girl scratched the back of her neck. She remembered her battle with the wild poochyena and immediately blushed by the bare thought of that occasion. She muttered a quiet no and shook her head side to side in defiance. "It was more of a… chance of fate…"

"Oh, I see…" A soft smile curled on Darricks lips. He rose himself up to his feet. "But enough with the talk. I can tell that you're pretty eager for a rematch. So, I challenge you to a battle once more. Do you accept my offer?"

Maria chuckled. "You're on!"

"Although this time I won't be using treecko. Instead…" Darrick grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Go, poochyena!" A poochyena come out of the ball.

"_Argh! Not, another poochyena…"_ Maria shuddered in disgust. She brushed off the feeling and returned her mudkip to its pokeball. She gave numel an order to attack. "Numel, use ember!"

"Poochyena dodge it!" Darrick told his pokemon.

* * *

><p>The pokemon battle went on for quite a while. Maria's numel listened to her without any trouble, unlike mudkip. The numb pokemon had a strong attack base stat for its level, but it was weak in speed and defense. When poochyena attacked Maria had to have numel to take the hit every now and then. The fight was much more intense than before. However in the end Maria and numel were victorious.<p>

She returned numel to its pokeball and cheered in glee by her victory. Darrick was little shock to be beaten but he accepted his defeat and smirked.

"Well, you were able to defeat me. But that was only by minor luck." His smirk deepened. "Next time I'm sure I'll win." He returned his fainted poochyena and waved goodbye.

"…what a jerk…" Maria muttered with a frown. She sighed in weariness and collapsed to her knees. She gazed up to see the big bright blue sky. She saw the clouds drift peacefully and bird pokemon soar through the heavens without a care in the world. The girl wandered of the many adventures and events that awaited for her. She dreamt of herself obtaining all the eight gym badges, competing in contests and defeating the elite four and in the end will have an intense battle against her mother. Oh, she was such a dreamer. She speedily got back up on her feet and began to head out.

"Hey, Mariann wait!" Someone shouted out her name.

"For the last time its Maria-" Maria turned on her heel and hissed in anger but she stopped herself when she saw prof. Birch running towards her. "Professor…"

"I-I forgot… I forgot to give you… Excuse give me just a minute…" The man panted heavily though alike usual he recovered shorty after. "I forgot to give you a pokedex and some pokeballs."

"Wait, what a pokedex! But I thought mom already completed it for you? I don't understand…" Maria said in confusion.

"That's true however after the whole groudon crisis pokemon from different regions have been coming to Hoenn. I need someone to do research for me because… Well, you seen me do fieldwork." Prof. Birch laughed. "Plus it'll be quite useful for you while on your journey."

The red-brown haired girl smiled. "Thank you, prof. Birch. This will most certainly be helpful. I can't put it into words have grateful I am right now."

"Yes, do catch a lot awhile on your travels! And good luck, Maria." The brown haired and breaded man patted her on the head and waved goodbye.

Maria gave a quick wave back and ran off to route 101. "Next stop Petalburg City!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, in this chapter we got to be introduced to Darrick, Maria's main rival. The boy does play an important role within the story. So, he'll appear every now and then. As you can tell by now Maria isn't the greatest battle around, unlike her mother and grandfather. But this apart of her develop and she'll surely get better over time. **

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Here's chapter three.**

**I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

**The Return of Old Faces**

* * *

><p>It had been some days since Maria had left Littleroot Town and went on her journey. Awhile on her travels she ran into many different pokemon. She tried to catch a few, but unsurprisingly failed to catch even one. As well as lots of new beginner trainers alike herself asked her for battles. Though she was still a novice herself and she positively loved battling and needed all the experience she could get. But there was all kinds of different trainers who lurked around not only her, which moderately bugged her a bit.<p>

Maria also did plenty of training with her two pokemon, mudkip and numel. Mudkip still seemed to have a grudge against its owner. Every time mudkip was sent out it usually played stupid until the battle would start. This didn't bother them much with the fights that they had, yet mudkips attitude towards Maria was troublesome. Numel on the other hand listened and obeyed Maria with no difficultly whatsoever.

The red-brown haired trainer whilst on her way to Petalburg City stopped by Odale Town to rest up. There she was guided around town and learned the uses of the pokemon center and the poke mart. She stayed in the town for a full day before heading back out on her journey.

Route 102 was a pain for Maria. The route was longer than route 101. There were much more trainers within the route. But on the bright side Maria gathered a bunch of information for the pokedex.

Once Maria made it to Petalburg she felt all tired and weary. Thus she went to the pokemon center to take a breather. She entered the building and walked up to the front desk, where Nurse Joy awaited for trainers that needed their pokemon to be healed. Nurse Joy greeted Maria with a bright and big smile curved on her lips. The lady kindly asked if the girl's pokemon required to be restored to their full health. Maria gave a small nod and handed over her pokemon to Nurse Joy. The nurse told her it would take some time for mudkip and numel to be fully healed. Therefore the red-brown haired trainer presumed to wait.

Maria decided to call her mother on her pokenav. She quickly dialed the number and bought the pokenav to her ear. She patiently waited for an answer as it rang. It rang and rang but there came no response, until.

"Hello, this is May Maple." A cheerful and sweet voice said.

"Mom! I can't believe you answered-" Maria was up-lifted but she was cut short.

"Sorry, I can't get to you right now. Please, leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Then Maria dropped the pokenav from her ear and shut off the mobile device. She sighed in pity. "Well, Mariann what did you expect? Your mother's the league champion of the Hoenn region…" She muttered to herself as she looked around at her surroundings.

There weren't many people in the building currently. Barely no one was here. It was all too quiet and hushed. Though Maria oddly liked it quieter than anything. So, she didn't mind.

After some scanning around, Maria finally settled her eyes on a TV. She silently walked on over and sat herself on a cushion. She watched the channel that was presently playing. Only after a few minutes passed Maria became bored to death. She reached out for the remote and began to change channels. No one other than her was watching so she had complete control over the television.

"No, no… No, no… Definitely not!" Maria groaned as she scrolled though the different shows. Suddenly she halted herself. Her two separate colored eyes grew wide and she gasped in shock.

The news was on and they spoke of what was going on in Petalburg City gym. It showed some people dressed red and black were talking to Norman. The people dressed in red and black had an M logo on the side of their clothes. The reporters said they were apart of team Magma, the organization which eighteen years ago awakened the legendary groudon and tried to expand the land. But their plans were put to a stop by Maria's mother, of course.

They reported that the people weren't causing any trouble or harming anyone. Rather it appeared they were looking for someone. That someone had fiery-red hair and purple eyes. He wore mostly red with the exception of his jacket, shorts and glasses being black and white. His backpack was one stripped. With only one look with the image on screen Maria knew who it was. "They're looking for… Darrick…" She mumbled.

"Miss Mariann Maple!" Nurse Joy called out to the intensely stunned red-brown haired trainer.

It took Maria a few moments to recover from her shock. She immediately sat down the remote and ran to the front desk. "Here! And it's… Oh, never mind." She muttered her last words.

"Here you go, Miss Maple. Your pokemon are all healthly and ready to head off."

"Thank you!" Maria smiled. She grabbed hold of the pokeballs and placed them on her belt.

"Wait…" Nurse Joy looked at the young girl in questioning. "You aren't somehow related to May Maple, the champion are you?" She asked in curiosity.

"_Oh, snap!" _Maria began to panic. She nearly forgot people weren't aware of her existence. She had been in hiding her entire life. Of course, the folk were going to be taken by surprise about her being. Not to mention it wasn't hard to guess or tell if Maria was related to May. The two were almost identical, or that's what people told Maria. From head to toe Maria got most of her genes from her mother. Though there were probably something's she obtained from the _other _parent.

"No, no! That's just silly!" Maria faked a smile and falsely laughed. Maria's mother understood this would happen from the start. She prepared herself if the public eye were to find out regarding her daughter. Maria oppositely didn't prepare for anything. She was too excited to finally go on her pokemon journey that she disremembered that this would likely happen.

Nurse Joy leaned forward. "Are you sure? You almost look like you could be her cousin, sister or even daughter!" She said in difference of opinion. "You even have the same exact ribbon when the champion went on her travels. Mostly importantly the name, Mariann Maple."

Maria squeaked. "I-I uh…umm… Meh… I-I can't breathe! I need air!" She panicked and grabbed ahold of her neck. She acted as though she couldn't breathe and with no delay ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Maria silently hurried herself from the pokemon center and to the gym. She did her best to avoid any eye contact with anybody. Though it wasn't easy, but she didn't want to cause a racket. She did, however, manage to get to the gym in one piece. As stubborn and impatiently as Maria was she budged open the front doors without a second thought and called out for her grandfather. "Grandpa!"<p>

Maria cried out once more, but no answer came and it looked like the place was completely empty. She wandered around peeking and seeking through all the doors hoping she'll find someone. But due to Marias fortune of bad luck she didn't stumble upon even one person.

The red-brown haired trainer was about to give up, until she overheard the sound of voices. She told herself not to intervene, nevertheless she couldn't help herself. Thus she leaned against the door and carefully listened to who was talking.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen him before." Maria heard Norman say.

"Well, alright then. We do appreciate that the time you had for us though. But do keep an eye out for him. He said he'll be challenging all the gyms after that the elite four. We're terribly worried about him." Two grunts from team magma were saying their goodbyes with Norman. The two grunts got up from their seats and began to head out the room.

"Let me walk you two out." The gym leader rose onto his feet and led the grunts out the room.

Maria barely had any time to response. She swiftly dashed from the door and took a few steps back. Her heart was beating rapidly fast and she froze in panic.

When Norman and the grunts came out of the room it didn't take long for them to notice that they weren't alone. They immediately saw the red-brown haired girl standing there frozen in place. Guilt and shame was written all over her.

Both of grunts eyed her with much interest. Maria was confused by the way they looked at her, it was as though they had seen her before or perhaps someone similar to her. One of grunts, who in fact was a lady took a step forward and was going to question the pokemon trainer. But the gym leader shoot her a cold glare and halted her.

"I don't mean to harm the young trainer or anything. Only to ask her a few questions." She said in eagerness.

"No." Norman shook his head. "I think's best you two leave already."

The two grunts looked to one another and nodded. They gave Maria one more glance before they left. Maria gulped at their staring. Many questions raced through her mind. Did she have some kind of link towards team Magma just alike Darrick? _"No! That's just impossible and idiotic!" _She thought. She clasped her face in her hands. She merely became embarrassed by the thought of it all. Maria was pushed back to reality once her grandfather was spoke up.

"Mariann, you okay?" Norman asked in concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Maria muttered. "Grandpa, who were those people? And what did they want?"

Norman sighed. "They were members of team magma. Your mother told you about them, yes?" The girl nodded and the man continued on. "They're looking for a boy. He goes by the name of Darrick. He has been missing for a month or two."

"Why are they looking for him?"

"I don't know, Mariann." The black haired gym leader said in unsureness. "But they seem to be terribly worried and concerned for him."

Maria glanced down to floor. She bit her lower lip and wrapped one arm around the other. She tightened her grip and shook with anxiety. _"Maria, tell him! Tell your grandfather about Darrick! Mariann Avalon Maple tell him!" _"Grandpa!" She nearly yelled out.

"Yes?" Maria's grandfather eyed the young trainer in confusion.

"I-I…" Maria struggled to say the words. "…Why did those two team magma member's eye me with such interest? It made me shiver."

"Perhaps you reminded them of your mother. Even though Maxie and May agreed to put each other in good terms. Some of the team magmas associates haven't forgave May for foiling their plans."

"Oh, okay." Maria sighed. It felt as seemingly there was more to it. She couldn't brush off the thought of the way the two grunts from earlier stared at her.

"Hm? Anyhow, Mariann! So you're have started to on your own journey? I'm surprised that you managed to get here by yourself. Oh, I see. You're with your Pokémon. Hmm… Then I guess you're going to become a Trainer like me, Mariann. That's great news! I'll be looking forward to it!"

Maria faked a smile. She didn't to make her grandfather worry. So, she tried to put a happy-go-lucky face. "Grandpa I-"

"Um… Hallo? Is anyone here? I'd like to get a pokemon please?" Someone said from afar.

"Hm? Oh, right, Connor! I forgot you were coming today!" Norman looked over his shoulder and chuckled. Maria wondered who he was looking at and she turned on her heel.

Connor was a boy. He had cream colored hair and bright-green eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and over it was a green vest. His pants were black almost skin tight and his shoes were a green color highlighted with some black and white. His sack was a shoulder bag. Lastly, on top of his head was a black tinted English caps.

"Y-yes! I'm visiting my relative's here in Petalburg City! I'm supposed to go back home to, Verdanturf Town soon enough! I'm usually lonely at home by myself, so I wanted to take a pokémon with me. But I've never caught one before! I don't know how!" Connor said in a rush.

"_Geez, this guy's a nervous wreck…" _Maria thought.

Norman nodded in understanding. "Hm, I see. Mariann, you heard that, right? Go with Connor and make sure that he safely catches a Pokémon. Connor, here, I'll loan you my Pokémon. I'll give you a pokéball, too. Go for it!" The gym leader loaned his zigzagoon to the boy.

"Woah, a pokemon! Thank you, Mr. Norman!" The cream haired boy smiled brightly. He turned to Maria. "Mariann… would you come with me?"

The young trainer grunted. "It's _Maria _and…" In the corner of her eye her grandfather was giving her a cold glare. "…Fine I'll help you. Heck. I need to learn how to catch a pokemon myself."

"I-I… thank you!" Connor jumped for joy and the two headed out the gym and went to route 102.

* * *

><p>"Maria… Pokemon hide in tall grass like this, don't they? So, if I…" Connor stepped forward into the tall grass. Whilst he was looking for pokemon Maria mindlessly watched him.<p>

"…No, you don't find pokemon in the tall grass!..." She sarcastically groaned to her own self.

"Uh? Did you say anything?" Connor glanced over his shoulder with curious eyes.

Maria immediately realized what she had said. She shook her head side to side. "Nothing. I said nothing." She slightly spoke in a harsh tone.

"…Are you sure? Mariann… I mean Maria! You're kind of spacing out?"

Once again the young red-brown haired girl disagreed. No, she wasn't spacing out, but rather confused to the core. She still had the image of the glare of the two grunts running through her head. She couldn't take her mind off the thought. And it sacred her.

Apparently her attention was taken away from the concept, when suddenly a wild ralts appeared. Connor and Maria quickly drew their awareness from each other and to the pokemon. The boy rapidly sent out zigzagoon without delay and began his mission to capture the ralts. Awhile the girl took her pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition." The pokedex registered ralts.

"A physic type." Maria muttered. Whilst she read the information on the pokedex Connor fought with ralts until it was low on health.

"You throw a ball now, right? I… I will do my best!" Connor gulped and threw a poke ball.

"_Oh, dear arceus! People state out the oblivious to often!" _Maria looked up from her pokedex. Her separate colored eyes widen in suspense. The ball Connor threw moved side to side. The two teenagers watched in eagerness to see if the pokemon would be caught. The poke ball began to move less as the seconds rolled by. Finally the ball came to a halt. The boy and girl were unsure what happen, until a click was heard.

"I-I did it… I caught a pokemon! It's my… My pokemon!" Connor ran over to the poke ball and jumped in joy. He held the ball close to his heart and spun around in circles in pure happiness. Maria laughed. She thought the scene was quite cute.

"Maria, thank you! A thousand thank yous!" Connor dashed over to Maria and gave her an unexpected tight hug. Maria was taken by surprise and she instantly blushed in discomfiture.

"I-I… you're welcome…" She muttered. "Hey, we should be heading back to the gym! C'mon I don't want my grandpa to worry…" She pushed the cream haired boy away from her and hurried into a powerwalk. Connor chuckled in amusement and ran to Marias side.

The minute they arrived at the gym Maria and Connor walked straight into the building. Maria was still a bit bewildered by earlier. Connor was all too happy and overwhelmed by fact he got a pokemon. Thus why the whole way back was filled with silence. She couldn't manage to a say word. He was too busy dazing off.

"So, how did it go?" Norman approached the two. Maria and Connor turned their attention towards the gym leader.

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much! Here's your Pokémon, sir." Connor handed the zigzagoon to Norman. He turned to Maria. "And you, Maria… Thank you so much for coming with me. It was all thanks to you two that I was able to catch pokemon. My very own pokemon… I will always, always treasure it!"

"Hmm… there's no need to thank me! I-I just stood there and barely did anything…"

"You did help!" He smiled. "I'm going to try my best together with Ralts. You do your best, too, Maria! Oh, but my mother's aunt and uncle waiting for me. I've got to get going! I hope we'll meet again, Maria! And you, too, Mr. Norman!" Connor waved goodbye and left the gym in rush.

Maria sighed in weariness.

"Tiring day?" Her grandfather asked. She nodded.

"Anyhow… Mariann if you're willing to become a strong Trainer, here's my advice. Go to Rustboro City beyond route 103 and the Petalburg woods. There, you should challenge the Gym Leader, Roxanne. After her, go on to other Pokémon Gyms and defeat their Leaders. Collect Badges from them, understood?" The black haired man questioned the girl. She dipped in acknowledgement. "Of course, I'm a Gym Leader, too. We'll battle one day, Mariann. But that's only after you become stronger, Mariann."

"Yes, grandpa!" Maria grinned. "Just you wait and see I'll become stronger! But not only that! I'll become Hoenns champion!"

The gym leader chuckled in delight and patted the red-brown girl on the head. "That's my granddaughter! You're much alike your mother."

The young trainer grinned even more. But her grin quickly dropped when she asked an unexpected question to her grandfather. "Grandfather… Do you know who my father is?"

Norman stood all quiet and still. He had a cold stern appearance upon him and he didn't even a little twitch of emotion. Awkward silence filled the room. Neither of them said a word for some time. At last the man spoke up. "…yes…" he honestly answered with a bit of shame in his voice.

"Really!? Could you tell me about him? Who and where he is?" Questions came pouring out of Maria. She highly curious. But naturally she got no answer. Merely a dead silence.

"Good luck on your journey, Mariann. My pokemon and I will be ready." Norman suddenly changed subject.

Maria sighed in disappointment. As usually she brushed it off. "Right! I'll be prepared with a powerful and strong team!" She tried to smile and to encourage her fiery passion. "Bye, grandpa! Take care!" She ran out the building and gave a wave. Once again Maria was left with a clueless answer to her question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

_**Review responses:**_

**Verelan – Thank you! I'm so glad to see that like this story! **

**Guest – I won't answer the question directly. For the truth will be revealed in later chapters. But I will say that it's pretty oblivious. (Well, it's supposed to be that way). **


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I must thank all of you who favorite, follower, review and read this story. I greatly appreciate it. So, thank you! **

**Oh, geez. I really have some mixed opinions on this chapter. I do apologize if it's bad. (Well, that's only my thoughts). Anyhow on with the chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four <strong>

**A New Enemy**

* * *

><p>All the stars brightly lit up the night sky. The moon lustered with a silver glow. They both sheened upon the dark world below them. In that dark world there was a green forest that flourished in flora.<p>

A whispering wind blew through the green woodlands. The atmosphere had a cold touch to it. All was quiet and silent. Nothing was heard but the sound of the whispering wind, rustling branches and soughing grass. The same was for the view, only the line of tall grass and trees were in sight.

The forest appeared almost lifeless. Nearly no being was in the line of sight. Merely all the trees looked haunting and lingering. The beautiful night sky couldn't barely be seen.

Suddenly an echo of footsteps reuttered throughout the forest. The footsteps were low-pitched and subdued. The noise sounded as though it wasn't so far away. As fast as it came the sound came to a halt.

Out in the distance was a woman. By appearance she didn't look young but she wasn't entirely old either. She had light-brown hair simply alike an eevees shimmering pelt. Her eyes were a sapphire-blue similarly to the wondrous hidden gems. She was clothed with a black long jacket, skintight jeans, high heels and a silky red scarf. She was May Maple, champion of the Hoenn region. With May was her trusty previously owned pokemon, latios. The eon pokemon flew by May's side and carefully kept a look out.

May had to give up latios when she saved Hoenn from the meteorite. Reasonably because latias and the southern island were endangered. Thus latios and May returned to the island and saved the two. The champion back then thought best to release her eon pokemon so he could protect latias and island. However now May needed latios help more than ever and surely he was willing to help his dear friend.

The human and pokemon quietly walked through the forest. They both had a sense of seriousness and momentousness surrounding them. They were both eagerly worried and anxious about something. May eyed the area in curiosity. She looked up, down, left and right. Latios did exactly the same.

May sighed. "There's no use latios. We're officially lost!" She face palmed. "If only I bought a map with us…"

She took her pokenav out from her pocket and looked at the device with narrowed eyes. "Unluckily my pokenav seems to have no connection." She groaned. "Though seemingly we appear to close."

May turned to latios and asked. "Should we turn back?" Latios shook his head and she nodded in response. So, the both of them adventured deeper into the forest. The two were alert and watchful as they walked, carefully observing their surroundings.

Unexpectedly a sudden of rustling was heard and it sounded more severe and bleak than the whispering wind. Pokemon and trainer quickly glanced over their shoulders. They cautiously looked around but found nothing. Outwardly May thought it was merely the wind. However latios implied something else caused thus racket.

May shifted back her attention to the path ahead. She glanced to latios and said to the alerted pokemon. "Latios you're all too tense. Calm yourself. We're fine." But the eon pokemon ignored her.

"Latios there's nothing wrong! We're fine-" May was cut short.

"Flygon! Hyper beam!" Suddenly a beam of light was seen and both latios and May had little time to respond.

"Latios protect!" The champion shouted out the command and latios rapidly used the move. A barrier formed around them. When the hyper beam hit it caused a field of smoke to surface. The instant protect faded, May and laitos were blinded by the variety of smoke.

The light-brown haired woman's vision was blurred. She tired her hardest to endure the smoke and break from it. Alongside her laitos did the same. Sadly it was no use. The pile of smoke was too much for them. May almost collapsed to the grassy ground, but she didn't.

After wandering within the heavy aired area May lost sight of her pokemon. "Latios! Latios, where are you?" May cried out. However she received no answer. She cried again and again. Yet no reply came. May struggled her way through the smoke.

"La-latios!" A loud and boomingly roar was heard. May quickly followed the sound of the echoing roar. She first dragged herself across. Then apparently she ran with great hast. Worry and fear were written all over her face for she was unaware at what had happened to her companion.

However it didn't take long for her to find latios. When she did locate him. She was completely in shock. "Latios…" She muttered a mere whisper. The blue and white pokemon laid there upon the grassy ground, fainted.

"Wish to join him?" A mysterious voice said.

Without warning May was taken by surprise and she was jabbed in the back. She collapsed to the cold ground and fell unconscious. Everything turned black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait! What, do you mean you're leaving?" May cried. <em>

"_May… You've been a moderate comrade to my organization for these past three years. Even though we were enemies before. You suggested to place our differences behind us and put each other in good terms. You supported team magma when no one else would." Maxie said. "May, you're an out most skilled and capable trainer. Of course that's expected of Hoenns league champion." _

_The light-brown haired trainer looked to the man with confused eyes. "Maxie…" She uttered. _

"_Though we changed it seems supposedly what I have done can't be forgiven. Thus for the better we'll leave Hoenn." Maxie declared. "May… I thank you for everything. Simply not just team magma… for I as well… I bid you farewell." He turned and began to leave. But he was halted by May. _

"_Please, Maxie! Don't leave!" She pleaded. _

_The redhead glanced over his shoulder and a sly smirk curved on his lips. "I look forward to when my pokemon team might face yours in battle, again. Until that day…" With that he was gone. _

"_Maxie…" The brunette whispered._

* * *

><p>"<em>Maxie…" <em>May fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was all but a blur. Everything around her seemed unclear and clouded. She blinked some more and it began to become clearer. Then she twitched to move. She carefully rolled over to the side and lifted herself up to her feet. Although she struggled to get up. Her legs were wobbly and weary. She fell back down several times before she managed to regain her consciousness.

The woman tiredly ran towards the fainted latios. She went down on her knees and gently touched the pokemon. Latios felt the tender and soft touch of Mays touching. He reacquired his realization and he jolted for May to notice his presence.

May felt the eon pokemon move. She grew wide eyed and sighed in relief. She then turned to look latios in the eye. She breathed. "I'm so glad you're alright… I was worried about you…" Latios wailed in reply.

"Perhaps it's best you rest up." May grabbed a pokeball from her belt. Latios whined in disagreement. "Don't argue! Latios, you're hurt and you need rest!" May proclaimed and the eon pokemon gave in and was returned into the pokeball.

The champion then rose herself upon her feet. She continued to walk down the path. Whilst she walked haunting memories from her came swirling back. She thought of the flashback she had awhile she was unconscious. But May immediately pushed away the remembrance. _"Focus May! You've other things to intend too!" _She thought.

But the memories wouldn't go away so easily. _"May forget about him! Remember he left you!" _May became frustrated. "B-but …why… can't I stop thinking regarding him…?" She questioned herself.

May decided to allow the thought to wander. But she suddenly stopped herself and her eyes widen. "…Oh, no…"

* * *

><p>Maria wandered about following the map on her pokenav. Apparently the device suddenly died on her. Thus she had to ask for directions. By chance she stumbled upon a small cottage in the near distance. Outside of the small cottage was an old man and his wingull.<p>

Maria walked over to the old man and kindly asked him for directions. "Excuse me sir! You wouldn't happen to know which way is to Petalburg Woods?" The old man didn't take notice of Maria and he continued to watch his beloved wingull.

The red-brown haired trainer quickly became annoyed and stepped in the space between the man and his pokemon. "Sir, may you tell me which ways to Petalburg Woods? My pokenav merely died on me and I'm unsure where to go next." She said with a bit of harshness.

The old man looked up to Maria and his frown turned into a wide white-toothed grin. "Isn't that you May? Remember me, Mr. Briney! My my the days surely have been nice to you, dear girl!" He grinned in glee. Maria was dumbfounded. "Why are you asking for directions towards Petalburg woods now? As far as I can tell you've been there at least once or twice."

"I'm sorry you must have mistaken for my mother. No, I'm her daughter, Mariann Avalon Maple. But you can just call me Maria."

"Ho-ho! I didn't know May had a daughter. You look mostly identical compared to her." Mr. Briney laughed. Maria purely remained her silence for a couple of moments before speaking.

"Mr. Briney… Mr. Briney… Ah-ha now I remember. Mom did mention you in her tales. She said you helped her sail across the seas to Dewford Town." Maria brightened with recollection.

The white haired old man quietly chuckled. "Oh, yes your mother was sure quite the trainer back in the day. She saved Peeko when a team magma grunt kidnapped her. I'll always be grateful towards her for that."

The red-brown haired girl sighed. Yet again she was absolutely overshadowed by May. In the past she would have been utterly infuriated by the mere comparison. However Maria dearly missed her mother and she currently wanted to see, hear or get anything out of her. Several times she called the woman. Alike usual she didn't answer any of her calls.

"Well, hmm… Aren't you going tell me which way Petalburg Woods is?" Maria rubbed the back of her neck and embarrassingly gazed up to the bright blue cloudless sky.

"Aye Petalburg Woods isn't far from here. Simply keep heading north and you'll wind up there essentially." Mr. Briney said and pointed the way towards the woodlands.

"Thank you, Mr. Briney. I bid you farewell and may you have nice day." Maria ran off and waved goodbye. The old man did the same.

* * *

><p>What Mr. Briney said about Petalburg Woods not being far was true. It took rather little time for Maria to reach the woodlands. Truthfully once she entered the forest, she wanted to leave the woods as soon as possible. The young trainer had always been afraid of the bug-type. Bug pokemon crept through the woods, low and high. She was trying her greatest to overcome that fear, but walking into a place filled with bug pokemon didn't help, it purely made it worse.<p>

Maria quickly dashed though the bug filled woodlands. She quivered and shivered each time a bug catcher challenged her to a battle. Every moment a bug pokemon was spotted she shakenly walked past it with tremendous speed.

After following the wide spread trail for a while, Maria plainly noticed she was barely half way through the woods. The girl was quite unsure if she was to be either happy or unhappy about this. Petalburg Woods would nearly come to a close provided that she continued on in such speed as she did before. However she still to go across this terribly bug filled forest, where those type of pokemon crawled in every inch and corner imaginable.

She sighed in weariness and decided to carry on. She shielded herself in an awkwardly shy position, where her arms hugged her chest and her knees touch each time when she took a small step forward. Suddenly the red-brown haired trainer stopped for a brief moment. Her two different colored settled upon a middle-aged man, who was being assaulted by a woman and her mightyea.

The man seemed to be mostly plain and simple. He had upon him a long white lab coat, which Maria amused he was possibly a scientist of some sort. His hair was well groomed. He wore ridiculously silly glasses over his eyes. Currently now he appeared to look like a mere mess because of panic and stress.

Whilst the woman showed in view pretty much was the opposite of the man. She had light-pink hair and with white highlights. Her eyes were a crimson colored red. The outfit she had was mostly contained the colors red and black. She wore a simple blood red tunic that ended just above her knees. Underneath the tunic were pitch black tights. Her boots were stained red. Over all her clothes she was veiled in a hooded cloak.

The woman's mightyea snarled and growled towards the elder man. He twitched and hesitated in fear. She merely chuckled in amusement. Maria stood there in utter shock, uncertain to do in this situation. Nonetheless once the mightyea drew closer and was going to attack the innocent man. Maria took action. She shouted out. "Stop! Leave him alone!"

The pink haired lady and her mightyea turned their attention from the screamed male. They both glared to their unwelcomed visitor. The woman blinked a few before a creepy sneer curled on her lips. Her mightyea growled in warning. "Well, well what have we here? Hmm…" She questioned the girl. "A mere young girl who's lost her way through these woods? Please do tell me dear one, are you lost?"

Maria tensed. "I-I'm not lost! I-I… Just let him go or I'll... Let him go!"

"Oh, you wish to let me go of his man? Sorry, dearie but I can't grant your wish." The woman plainly said. "Currently he has something I desperately need. He isn't giving it willingly to me… So, we'll have to take it by force… Mightyea!" She ordered her pokemon to attack the man.

"Wait, no don't!" Maria cried. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

The pink haired woman grew wide eyed. She burst into laughter. "You're… You're joking aren't you? Dearie, do you even know who I am?" The young pokemon trainer shook her head. "I see. The name's Corliss. I'm a pervious member of team magma. But I've gone rouge for the past eighteen years now. Why not tell me who you're dearie?"

"…"

"Oh, come now dearie I won't bite."

"…I'm Mariann…"

"Mariann… Hmm… Star of the sea. Lovely name." The woman spoke in a soothing voice. "Mariann I'm pretty sure you would like to back out on this so called _battle_. You seem to be a cute and innocent girl. I oddly find myself _kind of _enjoying your presence. It'll would be ashamed if you got hurt or injured."

"No."

"No?"

"No." Maria said proudly. Corliss smiled and gave a quiet chuckle.

"Mightyea darling, keep the scientist busy." Mightyea nodded and cornered the helpless man. Corliss glared at Maria in amusement. "My how prideful you are. Since you're quite entertaining I'll go easy on you, Mariann"

"Wait! Let's make a deal. If I win you let him go!" The young trainer projected.

"And if I win, you leave and never speak of this to _everyone _or…" Corliss suggested.

Maria twitched. She exhaled, in and out. "Deal!"

Corliss laughed. "Oh, I like you dear girl. Alright lets battle." She grabbed a pokeball from her belt and released the pokemon inside the ball. "Go, flygon! Stand ready for battle!" Flygon was released from its pokeball and immediately positioned itself for havoc.

Maria stood there in place hesitated by simply looking at the powerful appearing flygon. _"A flygon!? Isn't that the final evolution of traprinch! How am I going to defeat a flygon!?" _She panicked. _"Whoa-whoa Mariann calm yourself! You can do this! If you do lose, remember you did your best to stop this woman!" _"I choose you mudkip!" She called mudkip out to battle. As usual the mud fish was being lazy and lousy, until its eyes settled upon the opposing opponent. To Marias surprise, mudkip completely changed oneself and became battle ready.

"Now flygon sweetie, go easy on this little one. She's rather delicate and fragile. So, don't go all chaotic on her mudkip. Alright, sweetie?" Corliss said tenderly to her green colored pokemon. Flygon grunted in dislike, but nonetheless it listened to its partner.

"Mudkip use watergun!" Maria ordered. Thus the long and lengthy battle began.

The auburn haired trainer and mudkip had a difficult time going up against Corliss and her flygon. Each and every time mudkip successfully landed a hit it only dealt minor damage. Whilst flygon on the other hand merely dodged every once and awhile, when Corliss told flygon to stay put, it'll would stay put.

"Don't give mudkip! We… We… We can do this!" Maria roared. Mudkip responded in encouragement and agreement. "Alright, use tackle! Give your all mudkip!"

The mud fish pokemon listened and used tackle. Luckily flygon was unaware of its charging opponent and once mudkip tackled its foe, flygon _almost _lost its balance. Corliss however took notice of this and smirked. "Your mudkip's pretty strong-willed I see. I'll love for this battle to continue. But dear Mariann, I don't have all the time in the world… So, I'm sorry. Flygon use dragon claw!"

The dragon-type pokemon smiled and launched a dragon claw at mudkip. Maria tried to tell her pokemon to dodge the assault, nonetheless the move directly hit anyhow. Mukip crashed to the ground and was fainted.

"…Mudkip…" Maria uttered.

"Flygon! What did I tell you!?" The pink haired woman groaned and flygon glanced at her in confusion. "I said to go easy! Not to faint to the poor girl's pokemon!"

Colriss sighed. "I'm terribly sorry for fainting your pokemon, dearie. But business is business. Mightyea!" Her mightyea nodded and attacked the man. The man squealed in fear and was knocked against a tree. Corliss walked up to the male and searched though his coat. She found a bundle of papers. She sneered.

Maria ran up to mudkip and wrapped her arms around the small pokemon. "You did your best…" She muttered and returned the pokemon into its pokeball. The girl stared at Corliss in anger.

"Hmm… Finally I have what I need! Now then…" Corliss turned towards Maria. "Since my job here's done. I must get going. I'm pretty sure that we'll meet again, Mariann." She smiled and hopped on her flygon and flew off.

The auburn girl hurried herself over to the scientist and helped him up to his feet. "Are you alright, sir? You seemed to take quite the hit to the head." Suddenly the man jumped, which sacred Maria. He began to pace back and forth. It implied that he was worried and distress over the loss of the papers.

"Mister… hmm… You okay? You seem pretty stressed?" Maria said.

"Oh, no-no! W-what shall I do! My boss will kill me!" The man rambled.

"Mister, I think you should calm down." Maria supposed. Though the man wouldn't calm himself and he grew even more stressed. "…Screw it… Hey! Snap out of it! Your safe now! You no longer need to worry." She marched up to him and lightly slap him on the cheek.

The man was taken surprise. He moved his hands up to still warm cheek. He gently touched it. "I-I guess I needed that… but that woman took some _really _important papers…" he sighed. "However I shouldn't bother you with my troubles… here take this." He handed her a shiny looking stone.

"Hmm…Thank you…?"

"I work for Devon Corporation. My boss loves to collect stones. So, when I spotted that stone I thought about giving it to him. But I want you to take it as a gift and as a thanks for your help." The man thanked Maria and left in shame.

Maria sighed. Guilt and blame flowed through her. She felt sorry because she couldn't stop the woman. Though she shook off the feeling. Her attention drew towards the shiny stone the Devon Corporation worker gave her. She lifted the stone up to the sun. The sunlight sheened upon the stone. Its colors glittered in the light. _"It's beautiful…" _She thought.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**A Rocky Battle**

* * *

><p>After her eventful trip through Petalburg Woods, Maria rested up for a bit before departing for Rustboro City. Fortuitously there was a pokemon center not far from the woods. Mudkip was revived and healed up. Maria felt as a height of guilt was lifted, but only slightly. She blamed herself for not being able to stop Corliss and recklessly allowing her dear starter to battle such a higher leveled pokemon. She was stubborn, short-tempered, rash, hasty and much more. Though young she wasn't stupid. The girl was merely inexperienced and had to learn <em>lots. <em>Therefore Maria trained her pokemon and herself twice as hard. She vowed that she'll become a lot stronger.

Maria was still sacred of what had happened. Corliss terrified her with her evolved pokemon. Back in Petalburg Woods, she tried to keep herself calm and collected against the woman. Still she barely managed. On the inside Maria felt that she could have broken down any moment and lose herself to her fears. She always did the best she could do, but mostly all of the time she failed. People usually reflected her to grow up to be alike her mother, May. Maria highly disliked this as a child, which lead her too stubbornly to do stuff on her own and that would either end in disaster or ruin. Realizing her mistake, Maria slowly became more trusting and relying on people. Though she did somewhat have difficulty still putting her trust in others.

Maria was currently on route 104 and nearly at Rustboro City. She gazed at the large pond as she walked amidst the bridge. She saw the beautiful clear water mirror her reflection. The body of water reminded her once she spent her time at the beach as a small child in Johto. She remembered altogether the cool air that blew against her pale white skin. The hot yellow sand beneath her feet. The strong ocean waves tickling at her toes. The darling smell of the salty water. Oh, how she missed it all. Especially when she would splash and play within the water nonstop, awhile companied by May or her mother's milotic.

The auburn haired girl eyed her own image before glancing up towards the rising sun. The mourning's sunrise was quite magnificent. A luscious array of bright streaks of orange, pink and red filled the heavens. The sky paralleled a crystal; all the colors mixed flawlessly with each other. The sun itself was simply glimpsing out of the horizon, and its dazzling beam shimmered glossily and it warmed the atmosphere. Maria marveled at the sleek mirror image of the sun on the water and she felt all her fears were washed away by gazing at the mere breathtaking view.

A small giggle escaped Maria. She suddenly felt a sincere feeling overwhelm her, a feeling that she rarely felt. But instantly that emotion turned from heartfelt to curiosity. In seconds she was nosing through her bag looking for something in partial. She searched and searched. After some probing she found what she was seeking for, the shiny stone she got from that man the other day.

Maria glanced at stone with such interest. It was clear the girl didn't know what it was for. But nonetheless she found herself eyeing the mineral every now and then. She tried to acquire a clear picture of it, however it was pretty difficult due to her shadow overarching the rock. Therefore she held it up to the sun to obtain a better lighting. The stone colors glistened by the sunlight's trace. Its blue, orange and black shades caused a beautiful display.

The red-brown haired trainer recalled her showing the striking stone to her pokemon. Numel seemed astounded by its sheer beauty. Mudkip appeared to latch onto it whenever she released her starter. The girl didn't completely understand why the mud fish pokemon was so attracted to it. Thus she chose to go and head for Rustboro, and ask somebody who had some knowledge with stones.

* * *

><p>"Ah… Finally Rustboro City!" Maria exhaled. After such a long travel from Petalburg to Rustboro the young trainer felt as she could lastly relax for a while. Although she did have some small pauses from her trip, but she was at last in the city.<p>

Alike her grandfather said, Maria was to challenge the Rustboro City gym. Though the teenager and her pokemon were weary. So, she decided to rest up at the pokemon center for a bit. But those plans were put to a halt, when a certain someone came walking out of the poke mart.

It was Darrick and with him was a grovyle. Maria recollected him owning a treecko. _"Seems as though he has been busy…"_ She thought. She wasn't in the mood to encounter an unwanted discussion with him. She tried to slip away before he took notice of her. Yet Darrick managed to catch a glimpse of her beforehand.

"Well, if it isn't the daughter of the famous champion, May Maple!" He smirked and she shrieked in terror. Both teenagers locked eye to eye with each other. "Hello again, Mariann."

"What do you want, Darrick!" Maria hissed harshly.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" The redhead teased the auburn haired trainer.

"Heard what!?" She growled alike a mightyea.

"You've been quite the gossip for a few days now. Since you left your little safe haven in Littleroot Town. Some people took notice of you and your close appearance towards their beloved champion." He smirked. "The folk believe you're her daughter or relative of some sort. And possibly the reason why they lost their dear loveable May."

"It's not my fault! It was my mom's choice! She has her reasons." She roared. "Plus I wasn't even born yet!"

"Oh, sure it wasn't." Darrick pestered. He walked up closer to Maria and she stiffened. Her face turned red in frustration. "You know they'll be wanting answers. To know why your mother left? Who's your father? And possibly more."

"You're such a jerk!" Maria shouted.

"Am I now? I thought that I was being nice and kind." He sighed. "Oh, well what am I to do? I'm hurt!" He said sarcastically.

"Y-you… you…" The auburn haired trainer muttered and tried to make a comeback. Suddenly it hit her. "You were on the news whilst I was in Petalburg City. They reported that some team magma grunts were looking for you? Explain that!"

Darrick stopped himself. His whole entire body grew tense and firm. His usual smirking face turned to a struggling frown. He moved away from Maria and gazed towards the sky. He closed his purple colored eyes and deeply sighed. "I see my father's still searching… He must be worried sick about me… That's rather odd…"

"Your father… Who's he anyway?" Maria was curious to know. But when her rival shudder she immediately regretted what she said. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean… Hmm… You don't need to tell who is he-"

"No, it's alright…" Darrick breathed. "I can understand you're curious. But I assure you. You don't want to know what my parentage is."

Maria grew even more meddlesome. She yearned to be aware of Darrick's heritage. She growled in annoyance. "Darrick, just tell me. It can't be that surprising or shocking!"

"I-I… I really can't argue with such a pretty face." He chuckled. She was taken aback by his remark. "My father's team magmas leader, Maxie Asher. And that's all I'm saying!"

The air around them unpleasantly turned cold and chilly. A nippy breeze blew through the sudden space between the two. Maria felt anxious and uneasy. An ill at ease silence befell over her. She stood there frozen and ice-covered, and bitter shivers ran down her back. It was cold, all too cold.

Darrick alternatively felt as though this would happen. _"Oh, Arceus! You had to go ahead and tell the girl! If you haven't you wouldn't be struck in this satiation!" _He sighed under his breath. He slightly stared at Maria for a moment. She was gawking at him, to his discomfort. "Maria, your gaping at me as though you have seen a legendary-" The redhead was cut off.

"Pardon me! But I didn't know that I was in the presence of the leader of team magmas _son_!" The young trainer panicked.

"Hey, there's no need to make some big deal about it!"

"No, big deal! You're the son of the _great _Maxie! The man who almost bought Hoenn to a drought! Not to mention the pervious enemy of my mother!"

"That was eighteen years ago! My father- the man has changed! He isn't some criminal any longer!" Darrick yelled in frustration.

Maria puffed her cheeks, it was true that Maximilian Matsubusa Asher was a changed man. She heard her mother's tales one to many times in fact. May always spoke of Maxie as a decent man, but he had the wrong intension of how he approached his goal. When Marias mother repeatedly implied to be sad once she talked concerning him. It confused Maria as a child and even towards this day. The pokemon trainer kept hearing about him and she didn't know why. She heeded that people had many different opinions regarding Maxie. Truthfully she had mixed views. She didn't know what to believe, which sacred her.

"I-I…" Maria groaned. "I'm going! I'm in no mood to linger around in your attendance." She left with a grim tone.

"Humph… No, challenge for a battle. I'm very disappointment. But in truce you're probably still no match for me. I bet you don't have a single gym badge yet."

Maria stopped herself. "…And you do?"

"Oh, yes I have one. The stone badge actually." Darrick sneered. "It was quite easy to get ahold of with the help of grovyle over here." He turned to grovyle and petted the creature.

The auburn haired girl shot the boy a dead serious glare. She was enraged with irritation. She quickly turned over her heel and marched right up to her rival. She growled in prevention, her eyes burned with fury, she open her mouth to speak. However she was hindered from talking because she was unexpectedly stopped by Darrick.

His purple eyes were large and expanded. It showed that his attention was leaning hostile to something else. He stood firm and stern, and he didn't dare to move a muscle. The boy instantly took ahold of his competitors hand and clutched stably. She quivered by his sudden touch. She gawked at him and tried to talk, but he tighten his grip and she quietly whimpered in slight pain.

Darrick pointed his debate towards a couple of team magma grunts, Maria lastly understood. She eyed the grunts for a moment, they weren't the same people she saw at her grandfather's gym they were different folk, and most likely they were looking for Darrick. The girl was pretty clear that if those people saw her that we'll ask her questions. The redhead didn't trust her enough to believe that she'll lie. Thus he speedily scanned his surroundings before he ran. Maria tried to loosen Darrick's grasp of her, though it was no use. He was too strong for her.

The two teenagers ran away from the group of grunts without them taking notice, however, Maria felt as though one did unluckily see them. Darrick observed each and every building they passed. But he thoughtlessly ran into the Rustboro gym. Both the boy and girl crashed onto the hard cold ground.

"Let go!" Maria cried. She slipped the grip from Darrick and rose up to her feet. She brushed off any dust and dirt that were on her clothes. Once the auburn haired trainer turned she was greeted by a taupe haired woman.

"Hello. You must be a new challenger." The taupe haired woman said. Maria suddenly realized she was in the Rustboro gym. "I am Roxanne, the Rustboro City pokemon gym leader."

"Huh greetings…" The red-brown haired girl said awkwardly. "I'm Maria!" As Maria inducted herself Darrick stood up and Roxanne recorded him as a challenger from earlier.

"You! Aren't you that boy that battled me earlier and won?"

"Huh… yes…" The redhead spoke in shyness.

Roxanne glanced back and forth at the two teenagers. She smiled. "I see. You bought this young lady here because she was looking for a fight. Am I right?"

"…I-I not quite-" He was cut short.

"I became a gym leader so that I may apply in battle all that I've learned at the pokémon trainers' school. If you defeat me in a pokémon battle, I'll present you with a gym badge as proof of your strength as a Trainer. Please take up the challenge. I look forward to seeing you as a challenger. Until then, farewell." Roxanne declared towards Maria and left.

Both the young trainers were dumbfounded. It took them a few moments to regain clearness. Maria gazed off to the distance and a smile was founded upon her lips. Whilst Darrick sighed.

"You're thinking of challenging Roxanne?" He questioned her.

"Well, of course! You don't think I have what it takes?"

"Correctly, I'd believe you can _least _knock out one of her pokemon. I may have defeated Roxanne and obtained the Stone Badge with ease. But she's still a gym leader! Even though mukip and numel have type advances against rock-types. Maria, you're still a beginner so never underestimate a gym leader."

"I'm baffled. Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

Darrick humorously laughed. "You're rather brainless. It's a piece of advice, Mariann."

Maria grunted. "You're a jerk!" The redhead purely laughed at her statement. She groaned and left his side to battle Roxanne.

* * *

><p>Maria highly disliked the idea of Darrick watching her battle. He somehow managed to persuade her. He told her a number of useful information and that he'll guide her through the battle if needed. She considered the idea but believed that it wouldn't be needed. Anyhow she unpredictably accepted his offer. Undeniably, she had a familiarity with gym battles because of her grandfather and mother. Currently Maria was bit of a nervous wreck and she would require some assistance if she were to break down. Darrick suited that role to her displeasure.<p>

The two pokemon trainers approached Roxanne. Darrick decided to leave Marias presence and watch from the side. The taupe haired woman welcomed Maria. "Just as I foresaw... I knew you would accept my offer. Now, would you kindly demonstrate how you battle with your pokémon?"

The gym leader led her challenger to a rocky battle field. Both females took their places and the battle began. "Go, geodude! Stand ready!" Roxanne sent out her geodude.

"A geodude…" Maria muttered. She quickly took out her pokedex to gain info on the pokemon. "The longer a geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always." She read what stood on the pokedexs screen. Hopefully the data she acquired would be of some use.

"I choose you, numel!" Maria released her fire and ground-type pokemon.

"Geodude use tackle!" The gym leader told her pokemon. "Dude!" Geodude responded without any trouble. It launched itself at numel. Though rock-types were often slow Roxanne's geodude was fairly fast. Thus numel had to endure the attack rather than dodge it.

"Numel hit it with a growl!" The young trainer commanded and numel used growl. The attack directly hit, and the rock pokemon was disturbed by the enraging sound. "Now use magnitude!" Numel used the move and the rocky field began to quake.

"Geodude quickly sustain the move with defense curl." Geodude listened to the gym leader with ease and it tolerated the assault, when magnitude ended their barely was a scratch on Roxanne's pokemon. Maria was dumbfounded. She was too much in shock to tell numels next course of action. And by surprise the numb pokemon suffered an unexpected tackle of their opponent.

"Numel! You alright!?" She shouted in worry. Luckily numel wasn't fainted and it continued to fight on.

Darrick watched the battle from afar. He didn't root or cheer for his rival. Rather he carefully observed the battle in general. Surprisingly he found himself to be more or less interested in this clash. Still he didn't exactly recognize why, but by hook or by crook he appeared to lapel towards Maria style of battle. He saw a fiery fury burn in her two separate colored eyes, especially her right brown eye. Once numel was gun downed by geodudes tackle Darrick couldn't help stand back and watch. "Maria! If numel knows yawn. Tell him to use it!" He yelled.

Maria was bewildered. _"Dang! Why didn't I think of that before…? At least the redheads good for something." _"Numel use yawn!" The fire and ground-type pokemon calmly obeyed its trainer and did the move. Yawn unswervingly hint geodude. After some time Roxannes pokemon was asleep. Numel was quite worn-out and it seemed he'll swoon from exhaustion, nonetheless the shiny pokemon stood firm and tackled the opposing geodude. The rock pokemon fainted.

"Yes! Way to go, numel!" The brown and blue eyed girl cheered.

"Well, done… But that's see if you can withstand this! Go, nosepass!" Roxanne deposited her pokemon. "Use rock tomb!" She ordered. Nosepass used rock tomb and numel blackout from the single attack.

"Numel return!" Maria withdrew back her numel. "You did your best. Thank you." She whispered sweet words and sent out her final pokemon. "Mudkip, take to the stage!"

"Ah-ha! A water-type now that's a bit of challenge, however, don't underestimate the power of rock-types!"

"I wasn't going too!" The challenger cried. "Mudkip hit them with a mud-slap!" The mud fish pokemon damaged the gym leader's nosepass.

Though mudkip had the type advance over its opponent. Nosepass didn't intimated to take much harm when Marias starter did successfully land a hit. And to make it worse, after some roughhousing mudkip seemed to be almost completely drained out. The girl tried to get her pokemon to fight, but it'll would downright not listen.

"Nosepass, use rock tomb once more!" The taupe haired woman commanded and large big rocks came launching at the blue colored pokemon.

"Mudkip, dodge it! Dang it move out of the way!" She screamed and screamed. Still mudkip wouldn't obey. Instead a white glow surrounded mudkip. The pokemon appeared to grow bigger and superior too. Lastly the white aura faded into thin air and the trainer ultimately caught a glimpse of her changed pokemon.

"Ma-Marshtomp!" Her marshtomp cried.

"M-Mudkip you... evolved…?" Maria was puzzled. Nonetheless she didn't have any time to be confused. Therefore she told marshtomp to grab one of the encounter boulders and use it against Roxanne's nosepass. The giant rock landed on the opposing pokemon, yet it didn't do much. Happily it was enough to distract nosepass from marshtomps surprising watergun. The attack positively beat and the compass pokemon crashed onto the rocky field, and fainted.

Both pokemon and trainer roared in cheers. The auburn haired trainer embraced her newly evolved marshtomp into a tight squeezing hug. She gleefully thanked the mud fish pokemon and returned it to its pokeball. She was approached by the defeated gym leader.

"I understand. The pokemon league rules state that trainers receive a badge when they defeat a gym leader. Please accept the certified pokemon league stone badge." Roxanne gave Maria the badge. "…And do take this too!" She handed over a TM. "That's rock tomb. The move not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks, it also lowers the targets speed. If you use a TM, it instantly teaches the move to a pokemon. You can use a TM as many times as you want, so do give it a try! Since you're so strong, you should probably challenger all the other gym leaders, too. By battling many trainers, you likely learn many things."

"I-I… just… Thank you! A thousand thanks!" Maria was a loss for words. She was utterly overwhelmed by joy and bliss. Suddenly the victor took out the shiny stone she received from the man she recused, and shyly she asked. "Miss Roxanne… you wouldn't happen to know what this stone's for… would you?"

The taupe haired gym leader curiously eyed the mineral for a moment. She replied with. "I've heard of stones like this… Nevertheless I'm no expert on the matter. But I do know one who's quite knowledgeable on the subject. Head for Devon Crop and look for someone with the name Mr. Stone. If you can't find him than ask for his son, Steven Stone."

Maria nodded. "I thank you one again!" She said and began to leave the gym. Roxanne waved goodbye. At the main entrance stood Darrick, a sly smirk upon his face and he slowly painfully clapped his two hands together.

"Oh, you're still here." She growled.

"I must say… That was a fairly _motivating_ battle… Well, for someone as dull-witted as you, Mariann."

"…" Maria paused. "Just leave me alone!" She gave him a dead glare. She pushed him aside and marched out the gym.

"Hey, Mariann wait!" The redhead ran after her. Once again when she stared at him, her two eyes drove into his soul and it haunted him. He didn't understand why he was driven to her. He wanted answers. He was pretty sure she had them.

When Darrick caught up with his rival. He took notice that she was staring off to the distance. He tried to pull her attention back to him, however, it couldn't be helped. He uttered. "Mariann… you okay?"

Maria gave out an unexpected response. "Mom…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it's true. In this story Darrick's the son of Maxie and Courtney. At first I was quite unsure if I wanted to reveal Darrick's parentage in this chapter. But I really didn't yearn for it to linger and drag on. Certainly it's pretty oblivious too. **

**I do love it when you people leave reviews. It makes see what your reactions are towards this story. It absolutely makes me gain more confidence in my chapters. So, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

_**Review responses:**_

**Verelan – I do tend to worry a bunch. But by merely reading your review it gives me faith within this fanfic. Thus I thank you for that! **


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Woah! 4,000 words! I got no idea how I managed that… But I did! **

**Do be warned that this chapter does kind of has some Hoennchampionshipping in it, though it's barely brief. I promise if those of you that can make through that moment than you'll be rewarded in the upcoming chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than the OCs and plot.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**A Few Questions Answered**

* * *

><p>All was shadowy and vague. A dark aura filled the air. Thin dark-grey clouds covered the beautiful day blue sky. Dim shades and colors roofed the big city. The urban that seemed to be full of such life and being. Suddenly was gloomy and dull. The atmosphere turned bitter, all too bitter.<p>

A silent nippy breeze danced through the city streets. Every single person that was roaming the outside before were now indoors. The pathways were empty and almost completely lifeless.

Shivers and quivers traveled through Maria, from head to toe. She wasn't willing to approach the champion that she called mother. Purely she stayed still as she watched the woman change direction. Then they meet eye to eye.

May was merely surprised to see her daughter in Rustboro city. Surprised but happy. Maria conversely was on the opposite side. Her emotions always got the better of her, and this was no expectation. The young trainer rashly dashed into her mother's arms just alike when she was a bare child. The two gave each a tight embrace. A smile crept upon Mays lips and a quiet chuckle escaped her. Maria overwhelmed by her feelings, was torn apart between feelings.

Darrick watched the parent and child reunion with a puzzled face. He didn't wholly understand the satiation, but he presumed that they haven't seen one another in a while. Immediately after the two females left the hug the redhead instantly noticed it was pokemon league champion, May Maple. He speedily became wordless and stood there alike a dull-witted sitting pelipper.

Mother and daughter glanced at each other wordlessly awaiting for one of them to speak. The brunette woman was the first to talk. "I can see you've been missing me… Tell me. How's your pokemon journey coming along, Maria?"

Maria exhaled. "It's going good so far. I chose mudkip as my starter. Plus I got my very first gym badge!"

"Oh, that's great. Mudkip's a nice choice, though I would had chosen torchic. But that's just me." She lightly grinned. "Tell me, did you see the pokemon I gave you?"

"Yes, of course! Honestly at first I wasn't so fond of numel. Nevertheless I quickly became bonded with him."

May nodded and rapidly her sapphire-blue eyes enlarged. Her eyes landed upon the red ribbon Maria wore in her auburn colored hair. She asked in curiosity. "You have my ribbon when I went on my pokemon journey. But instead of right side up you wear it sideways, Maria… Let me guess your grandmother gave it to you?"

"Yes, she did it." The young pokemon trainer answered. "And I wear it sideways considering that it suits me better that way."

"Figures…" May mumbled.

"D-do you want it back? I can-"

"W-wait, wait! Sweetie, you don't need to do such a thing. It's perfectly fine. Keep the ribbon. It wouldn't even appeal to someone like me in this age." The league champion shook her head and a small smile was placed on her pretty aged face.

Her daughter dipped her head. Suddenly she came up with a lingering question that kept swirling in her head. "Mom, what are you doing in Rustboro City anyway? A-and why haven't you been answering my calls!"

"I-I…" May was at a loss for words. "Hmm… It's pretty complex. Its business stuff and I don't want to bother you with the details."

Maria whined. "You promised me that we would be truthful and not keep secrets from one another."

"_Oh, dear daughter I can tell you anything… Other than one secret that's best kept hidden." _"Oh, alright. I'm heading towards Devon Crop. There I will discuss something with my old friend, Steven. You remember him don't you?" May said questioning her child.

"Yes, I remember." Maria nodded recalling back to her first time in Hoenn. She remembered the silver haired man to much in fact. He was a nice and kind gentleman she thought, but he wouldn't stop talking about stones the last time she saw him. When the pervious champ didn't discuss rocks he would mostly be very concerned of her mother. Though Maria was highly aware that May and Steven had a history together, and were fairly close colleagues. She wasn't blind to the fact that the man had feelings for her mother. Really she didn't mind it, because Steven was a fairly decent guy in her opinion.

"That's good to hear." May smiled. "Freckly I wasn't able to answer your calls, Maria, because of… reasons…" She muttered her last words.

"A-and what are those _reasons_?"

"Maria, it's probably better we have this discussion another time. I'm sorry, but I'm in bit of a rush." The champion painfully spoke the words she didn't want to. Her daughter sighed in disappointment and turned away glancing towards a different direction. "Maria listen…"

No, response came from the auburn haired girl.

"_She definitely has her fathers and my stubbornness." _May sincerely exhaled. "I promise I'll make up for the time that we been separated. But currently now I'm needed to fulfill my duty as champion, and…" She sighed. This debate wasn't getting her anywhere.

The two of them stood there in silence. Maria was being prideful and she remained quiet. Whilst May tired her best to break her daughters stubborn dignity. Unfortunately she wouldn't budge. The woman gave in. The girl gave up. She quickly provided a different talk of topic. "Actually I have to talk to Mr. Stone. Because I was given this shiny stone and I don't know what it's for, but I'm highly curious to know what it is." Maria took the shiny stone out of bag and showed it to her mother.

May was finally relieved to have her child speak again. Though that relief was immediately pushed away once she eyes nestled upon the colorful glossy rock. "Isn't that… It is! It's a mega stone: a swampertite basically. Maria, where did you get this?"

"I-I saved or rather_ tried _to save this man. He was an employ of Devon Corporation and he rewarded me with this swampertite for my aid." Maria answered.

"And who did you save this man from?" May came running with questions. She twisted with horrifying thoughts. Her body shook. Maria began to panic as a result.

"Why are so curious as to know?" She conflicted.

The brunette woman started to shiver. Fear overtaking her. "Maria answer the question!" She ordered.

"A woman named, Corliss. Her name was Corliss!" The young trainer shouted.

That was where the pokemon league champion broke. One of her greatest fears had come true. She grabbed ahold of her daughter and speedily charged though the empty streets. Maria was overtaken by pure astonish. She was completely unaware at what was going on, but it didn't take her long to realize what was happening. She tried to loosen her mother's aching tight grip. Unluckily it didn't help whatsoever.

Darrick still thoughtless, silently stood there in shock. He pulled himself out of his idealism and pushed back to reality. He noticed Maria was put in a sticky situation with her parent. She was presently being dragged across Rustboro City by the woman. Unexpectedly the redhead found himself assisting his rival. "Hey, wait! Stop right there!" He shouted after May. He ran right in front of her and she halted. "Let her go!" He demanded.

May growled. "Excuse me, but what are you doing? This is clearly family business!"

"No, let go of her! She's my rival!"

"Her rival?..." May grew curious. She glanced over her shoulder to see her daughter eyeing at Darrick with a downright questionable look. The curiosity was instantly washed over by indifference. "Well, I'm her mother. Now if you may move out of the way so-"

"What are you doing with her anyway!? Whatever the reason it isn't worth it!" Darrick hissed.

May shook in disagreement. "Mariann Avalon Maple, here's going back home. Back to Littleroot Town, where she's safe and sound, and nobody I mean_ nobody _will be able to endanger her. She'll stay there until its safe."

The redhead abruptly became frustrated by this. "And what's she endangered from, huh!? When is it safe? You don't know what you're doing! You're going to lock her up for no reason!" He cried.

May growled alike a raging fire. Her fury burned and she was ready to turn everything to a crisp around her. But she suddenly realized what she was doing. She calmed herself and questioned the boy. "Who are you exactly?"

He hesitated. "I-I'm Darrick. Darrick Haru Asher!"

Then May saw it all. From the red set of hair and to the lurking purple eyes. He mostly looked alike his father, however, she did see some of his mother within him. The image of him blistered into her skull. She became green with jealousy by his mere existence. She remembered him obviously, too obviously. How could she forget?

The highly experienced trainer deeply frowned. She was unhappy, all so very unhappy. "Leave." She heartlessly whispered.

"I'm not leaving until you let Maria go!"

"I said leave! From here now out, you're not allowed go to near my daughter _ever again!_ You'll only begin her yet more sorrow and tears!" She cried. Maria flinched by her mother's remark. "M-mom…"

Darrick recoiled at her reply.

"Leave or my team will perish you into oblivion!" May threated the boy. He gazed to the separate colored eyed girl with big apologetic eyes. He dared to a step closer, but May took grip on one of her pokeballs. Seeing as she meant business he carefully backed up and began to slowly walk away. Darrick didn't officially go before he took one last glance at the two. He saw that the brunette woman intensely regretted her action, though she did what she thought well. Maria was too detached in her emotions to psychically focus on him. He left with a dropped head.

* * *

><p>After the dramatic scene, May took Maria over to Devon Crop. The auburn haired girl was confused as to why her parent bought her to the place, as some time ago she directly wanted to take her home. The mother reasonably explained her falters and realized her mistake. Though she still heavily believed taking her home was yet the better option. Maria couldn't seem to brush off the attitude her mother had earlier. She appeared to be dreadfully sacred when Maria said the name, Corliss. Implying that May somehow knew the red eyed woman. The young girl wished to entirely forget stuff regarding Corliss, but the lady kept on haunting her mind. And with Darrick, she felt bad for him, because of what happened. Truthfully Maria didn't know what was going on with May, and it terribly troubled her.<p>

Maria lastly came to a halt once they entered the building. May saw that the girl was vastly bothered. She stopped herself and questioned. "Any troubled thoughts lurking through your mind?"

"Too many…" Maria muttered. "Why are we actually here? Please, give me an honest and clear answer!"

"Something terrible has happened, dear daughter. I'm here to tell Steven of it. Clearly Steven would want answers, and I don't have them all. But, you Maria can provide those answers."

Maria blinked. "I-I'm confused! What answers?"

May twitched. She glanced over her surroundings and saw barely anybody was in sight. She quietly said. "It's better that we discuss this upsides with Steven. It isn't something that should be talked about in public." Maria groaned and May sighed.

"Fine, so be it. But…" Maria paused. "Why did you act so harsh against Darrick? Yes, he's complete jerk, however, Mom you didn't need to be so hard on him." She stated.

"Maria, you may be an adult in three years. But above all else you're still fifteen and my daughter. I understand I haven't been the greatest mother. Caging you up in Johto wasn't right. Though you know I was only trying to protect you. I'm pushing myself to make-up for my falters."

"Mom…"

"I'm your mother and until you're eighteen I decide what's right for you. Maria… when we first came to Hoenn you founded happiness and your sorrows drifted away. You must know this _Darrick _will give back all those grieve and tears. Not to mention put you in even more danger! With team magma suddenly coming back and roaming around the region! I don't want Max-" May quickly stopped herself at the last moment. Surely she hoped that her child didn't take noticed of her slipup. Unluckily Maria did detect it.

The red-brown haired girl opened her mouth to speak, however, she was irrupted. "Hello, Miss Maple. May I help you with anything?" A young lady greeted the two and gave a cheerful grin. Maria kind of wanted to twist the ladies smile to a frown, for irrupting her.

"_Oh, Thank Arceus!" _"Yes, you may! My daughter and I are here to see Mr. Steven Stone. Can you take us to him?" May suddenly felt a sense of relief flow through her and a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest.

"Of course! Right this way madam." The Devon Crop employ said and led them both to Steven.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked up to the top floor of the building, where Mr. Stone's official was. The young lady peeked across the room and saw Steven was having a conversation with one of the many scientists of the company. "Looks as though Mr. Steven's busy currently. Please do wait here until he's done with this man." She said.<p>

May sighed. "Fine… I can't just go up and irrupt. Though what I have to say to Steven is pretty urgent." She paused and was willingly to patiently wait. Her child on the other hand was not!

"Isn't that the man I helped in Petalburg Woods?" The pokemon trainer questioned. When she drew closer and narrowed her eyesight she did see it was him. She headstrongly took a step forward, but immediately she was stopped by the blonde haired lady.

"Excuse me, but you probably misheard me. You must wait here." She struggled against Maria. Both of them went on arguing for a minute or two before May stepped in.

"I'm sorry, but my daughters correct. It's to compelling for it to wait. We must speak to Steven now. The petty talk between employer and employ can be delayed."

"I-I…" The blonde haired lady stopped herself. She just couldn't compete against Hoenns champion or neither her daughter too. Thus she awkwardly announced their presence and this instantly caught Stevens attention. He was pitifully talking to the Devon Crop worker that lost those important papers to Corliss. He was begging even _pleading_ for him not to lose this job. The silver-haired man seemed to have enough of it all.

"Thank you that is all. You may leave now." Steven waved off the man. He tirelessly rubbed both his temples.

"B-but-" The man protested.

"We can have this chatter later. Presently as you can see right now I have some guests. The lovely champion of Hoenn and her daughter. I would hate to leave them waiting." With that the scientist left. Steven sighed.

May walked up and chuckled. "Mr. Stone left you with his work again didn't he?"

Steven gave a weary soft laugh. "As you can see. Yes, yes he did." He stated. "You look as beautiful as ever May and it's nice to see again, Mariann. Tell me, what do owe such a pleasant visit?" May abruptly flushed in blush. The silver-haired man tenderly chuckled.

"W-we aren't here… for hmm… I-I…" The champion was losing her focus merely by staring at the silver-haired dreamboat. She speedily turned away and said. "We aren't here to exchange pleasantries, Steven. We exactly begin some drastic news."

Steven quickly turned from light-hearted to a serious mood. "Oh…"

May sighed she knew that he wasn't expecting a visit. He and she rarely saw each other nowadays. When they did see one another it was mostly about business. Hardly ever regarding of one another. Their closeness really wasn't the same as they were younger. He vastly wanted to rekindle their friendship. She too yearned for that too. At the time it wasn't precise.

"The millennium orbs gone!"

"What!? That can't be!" Steven shoot up out of his chair and marched on over to May. He directly stared her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but it is. The Orbs gone." She plainly said without any hint of hesitation.

Maria was bewildered at what was going on. She stood there all frozen unsure of what do to. She finally mustered some courage and asked. "I'm confused. What's this millennium orb?"

Both Steven and May looked to Maria. The silver-haired man turned to the champion, and she gave a small nod. "Maria you know of the legendary pokemon, groudon, kyogure and rayquaza?" Steven asked and Maria nodded. "Each of those pokemon have their own special orb. Groudons connected to the red orb, Kyogure to the blue orb and rayquaza to the jade orb. Those items contain the ancient power of the weather trio. We presume the millennium orbs merely alike them. Though truthfully we don't know much of the orb. Most of its history's lost."

"So, what you're saying is that there's possibly a legendary pokemon attached to the millennium orb?"

"The closest connection we can make-out is that it has a fitting towards jirachi."

"The wish pokemon? The one that can grant anybody's and every wish?"

"Yes, that pokemon. Though currently with don't have enough evidence or information to assuredly know." May alleged. "I'm pretty certain it was Corliss were took the millennium orb…"

"And don't forget concerning the papers too!"

"Corliss… That's rather odd after eighteen years of her disappearance. She lastly appears again. But why now? What's she after?"

May jolted. She clearly knew what Corliss was after. She would preferably die than let her have it. "I dunno." She lied. "Although we should keep an eye out for her. Who knows what her next move will be. Also it could be that perhaps she working with team magma. It would explain why their suddenly turning up after years. But I highly doubt that. Though it's hard to think of her going solo."

The auburn haired girl glanced up to her mother and questioned. "Mom, how do you know Corliss anyway?" She asked out of interest.

The brunette sighed. _"Better now than later I guess…" _"Corliss's a former member of team magma. A highly loyal and devoted addition to the organization. She was a very strong pokemon trainer. The followers of the group thought extremely of her. The admins, Courtney and Tabitha, and even Maxie himself _somewhat _admired her. She seemed destined for glory." May said.

"She doesn't imply that bad of a person… What occurred?"

"But, that didn't happen. You see Maria, she greatly believed in Maxie's goal to expand the amount of landmass. She believed too much. After the event with groudon she became angered with me, unknown to the fact that Maxie realized his mistake. So Corliss bought it upon herself further the goal of team magma. She vowed that she'll have her revenge. Ever since than the woman has gone rouge."

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't know my dear child. All I know was that she was of a young age, probably around her early twenties. She was perhaps confused and didn't understand the notion of what ensued." She lied.

"Oh, well alright…"

"Ahem…" Steven stepped into the discussion. "Mariann, my father's employ said that you saved him from Corliss. I do consider you tell me everything that happened." He supposed and the young pokemon trainer wavered to speak. She was massively afraid to natter about the pink haired foe. When Maria looked up to May, she felt a soothingly feeling flow through her. So she told Steven all in all. She didn't leave out a single detail. Though she mightily disliked the idea of her talking in relation to Corliss. She had to overcome that fear one day. Better sooner than later.

Thus the silver-haired man asked some more questions. May and Maria tried their best to bestow him the correct resolves. Once he was provided with most of the answers he felt reassured. Steven handed May a letter. "Here May. Please deliver this to Mr. Stern."

"You're asking the Hoenn league champion to _transfer _a _letter_…" May gawkily slowly said.

"Yes, it's of high importance. You're the only one I entrust it with." Steven gave the brunette the paper. She quietly chuckled before accepting it. He turned to the girl. "Mariann can you do me a favor?"

The auburn haired girl curiously eyed him. "What kind of favor?"

"I see currently you're on your pokemon journey and you're tiring to earn gym badges. Dewford Town's your next stop, yes?" He assumed and she nodded. "Well, not far from Dewford Town there's a cave, Grantie Cave. In that cave there should be some useful information. Go and endow that data. It could be of help later on." He stated. "However I'd never be cheap as ask a favor for nothing in return. So that's why I want you to have this. Your pokenav please." He kindly asked and Maria took her pokenav and gave him the device. The man updated the machine with buzznav. He carefully passed it back.

"Alright, I'm off. And thank you, Steven!" Maria dipped her head and dashed her way out of the official. But before she could formally leave she was stopped by her own mother.

"Maria, do wait outside for me. I don't want you going out alone in the dark. Don't you worry I won't take long." May announced and Maria listened to her. The girl rapidly left with a smile landed upon her face, excited about her updated pokenav. May suddenly heard a small laugh. She glanced over her shoulder to see Steven slimily smirking.

"She surely takes after you." The former champion declared.

May couldn't help but childishly grin. "I suppose so, however, she doesn't have all of me." She paused. "She's alike her father somewhat. Though she can't tell what it is. I'm afraid she will find out one day. With team magma suddenly appearing again that passivity's grew even larger!"

Steven gazed up to May with light steel-blue eyes and stared into her sapphire-blue ones. He drew closer to her and shut the space between them. Her face steamed red and memories of her old crush on him rushed to her head. She embarrassingly cupped her round blushing face in her hands. Though it was rather pointless, because he removed her hands from her stunningly beautiful image. He lifted up her chin for her to look him directly in the eye.

"Steven…" May uttered. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling was placed upon her forehead. She swiftly realized Steven pecked her on the brow. That lightly touching kiss burned into her flesh. It was so sincere and earnest. She knew it was actually what she needed, but couldn't do. "I'm sorry… I-I can't…" She hardly began to tear-up.

He rested his head on top of hers and embraced her. He voiced a whisper. "You still love him don't you? Even after everything…" She could tell there was bit of jealousy in his voice. She hated it. She hated it all. After all these years she couldn't forget the redhead. She didn't wholly know why. And though she would never admit it. Yes. Yes, she still did love him.

Steven longingly sighed. "I want you to know that if you need someone… I'll likely be there with open arms." He soothing breathed. He kissed her cheek before drawing a distance between them.

"I'll likely come running." May tearfully said. "Thank you…" She muttered before she left.

* * *

><p>The pervious beautiful daylight faded away and was replaced by a shimmering night sky. The light was engulfed by darkness. A striking darkness. Spread without the black night heavens glimmered with stars. A full-moon gleamed high in the azure.<p>

The streets were empty and unfilled. It was quiet, so quiet. It was also quite elegant, for the lights dotted across the pathways caused a bewitching display of illuminations. The silence befitted the atmosphere.

Maria impatiently awaited for her mother outside. Whilst she did this she saw the team magma members from before. The girl was stunned and wondered why they were still searching Rustboro City, since Darrick left awhile ago. However to her knowledge they were probably unaware of this. Maria wasn't keen to stick around. Stress flowed through system and she sneakily walked back to Devon Crops main entrance. Unexpectedly the door opened, the young trainer bumped into the champion.

"Maria!" May was surprised. She backed up to give her child some space. She eyed Maria and saw she was stressed. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Maria clumsily said.

"Well, then let's get going. I'm in bit of a rush. So, I'll allow latios fly to us to Mr. Briney and he'll sail you to Dewford Town." She said as she walked out.

"M-mom wait!" Maria cried out to the light-brown haired woman. Accidently she bumped into her again.

May growled. "Maria, literally what's wrong?" She sternly stared at her daughter. Maria said nothing instead she pointed for her to turn around. May grunted in annoyance and swayed about. Her sapphire-blue eyes widen, she gapingly gasped.

"Hello, Miss Maple…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, who could it be? **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I know this chapter's rather short. Well, it's supposed to be that way, and I'm not one to like cliffhangers to linger for too long. I hope you enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than the OCs and plot.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven <strong>

**Has it been…? What fifteen years?**

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss Maple…" Maxie said, and May gasped. After so many years, after fifteen <em>damn <em>years. After all the hard labor she had to go through of being a single mother and raising and caring for her daughter. He lastly shows himself before her. Was she happy to see him? Oh, no rather she was angry! All so angry!

In the imitation of those past years, Maxie still looked the same the day May last saw him. Though there were some slight differences, his hot-fiery red head began to grow a few grey hairs, he seemed to have a few more wrinkles spread across his usual stern face and etc. He didn't wear his old team magma outfit, though he did wear something rather similar to it.

Their brown and blue eyes stared toward one another, unending tension between the two. May dawdled intensely at Maxie. She wavered to even move a single muscle. Her entire body shook by the mere sight of him. She purely couldn't believe it. She thought at first he was a meager vision of the old days, but it turned out he was real not some fantasy. Memories from the past rapidly flooded her mind.

_Rough hands, desirous moans and sensual pleasure. _All those things from that _one _night haunted her. Why, out of anything it had to be of that night? A terribly wonderful endless lustful night that resulted in their- her daughter, Mariann. Though May didn't regret having her child, she did at times slightly felt unsure of that sexual nightfall. When she was young she wanted the man's affection, he did return it, questionably nonetheless.

The champion was angered to see him, presently. Yet she felt an odd feeling of respite and need overpower her. Fifteen years she hid away from Maxie, hoping she'll wouldn't encounter him for some time. She kept Maria secreted from him. She didn't yearn for her daughter to know that her father was a _former _criminal. May didn't tell Maxie of his unrecognized youngster, because of many reasons! She didn't want to bother him with the trouble, he already had too much at hand probably. Allowing the public to hear that she had a child with Maxie could ruin her reputation. Maria would be scared and unceasingly question her existence. Not to mention, he and her weren't actually on the best terms since that- or rather those nights and when he left her.

The light-brown haired woman quickly turned her attention to Maria, who was forcefully shyly hiding behind her mother's back. May glanced over her shoulder and saw that the girl was quite frightened. Her brown and blue eyes were dreaded in anxiety, and her whole body trembled. She knew that Maria understood that this was Maxie, the great Maxie from her tales. By simply staring at her daughter May couldn't tell her truth. How could she? Well, not now though. With the dealings of Corliss and everything right now, the truth would have to be unfolded another time.

An awkward lingering silence drifted between the opposing people. May swayed away her attention from the uneasy Maria and to Maxie, though still she did paid some awareness towards her child. The champion broke the silence. "Maxie…" she breathed.

"I believe that it has been quite some time since we saw each other?" The redhead pushed up his glasses as he tried his best to seem calm and collected.

"Fifteen years in fact…" The champion's frown deepened.

"Yes, how have you been these past _fifteen _years?"

"_Terrible, thanks to you!" _"Fine at best. My position as champion keeps me busy. Though I can't say it's has been as challenging as before. There's barely any contenders that are able to beat the elite four and battle me nowadays. Other than that there's hardly nothing. Just merely have been living my life." May did her greatest to keep it as plain and little detailed as possible.

"I see." He said with his usual face, but a small sly smirk formed upon his lips. May was slightly recoiled by this. He vaguely took advance of her state. "I'm pretty sure you're still the same skillful and talented trainer since we last saw one another. In a matter of fact, you're perhaps even stronger… However, may I say, Miss Maple you're all the more beautiful than before. You certainly age well."

May flinched. She stood there utterly frozen and ice-covered. Suddenly she realized that she was gawking like an idiot. So, she immediately closed her opened mouth and fixed herself up. It felt reasonably strange, yet oddly pleasuring. Usually Maxie wouldn't openly flirt with May like this, because she knew he didn't want people to know of his attraction towards her. Though she absolutely understood his grunts wouldn't even dare to question his actions. She couldn't help but feel it was a little out of place. Time does change people.

The highly experienced pokemon trainer decided to skip the exchange of pleasantries and get down to the point. "Maxie, it'll be lovely to stay here and chat. But let us get to the point here. It's been fifteen years since you and team magma faded off the face of the map! It's only now that you show yourselves again? Why is that?" May recalled back to the time when he left her. "Why did you leave?"

"Miss Maple…" The redhead started. He was aware this would happen. "My son, Darrick has gone missing. Since we have arrived back in Hoenn, unknown to my knowledge the foolish boy ran off. Thus team magma is scattered around the region looking for him."

"Oh…" May sighed in dissatisfaction. She was hoping that he had other reasons too, but once she looked at him that belief dissolved. Indefinite to her understanding he did have other ins and outs. "Why did Darrick ran away?" The champion itched by merely saying the boy's name.

"I assure you, Miss Maple you wouldn't want to know. I don't want to bother you with the reasons why he fled."

May couldn't help but faintly wondered what kind of relationship Maxie had with his son. It appeared that the two didn't basically see eye to eye, seeing that the young man took off. The fact that Darrick was Maxie's son irritated her to the core. She was absolutely jealous of the child. But all of that was instantly pushed to the side, when Maria peeked behind her mother to catch a glimpse of the contending team magma grunts and leader. The grunt back from the Petalburg gym spotted the auburn haired girl.

As both pervious lovers, Maxie and May spoke, Maria quietly listened to every word they said. She didn't risk to show herself, she was too timid. Though she was reassured that her mother was looking out for her and knew of her beating terror. But it could only help so much. Maria could hear the sound of her thundering thumping heart. The sound of it grew louder and louder, and became faster and faster. Soon enough, her thrashing heart was the only noise she could hear.

Once Maria heard Maxie say Darrick's name her heart suddenly stopped and her curiosity got the better of her. She shakenly peeped out to see the conversation was still ongoing. She was going to retreat but was halted, when the same woman from her grandfather's gym dotted her. Maria grasped that things then got _serious. _

"Leader I don't mean to irrupt, but that's the girl I told you about." The magma grunt putted into the talk amidst, the champion and leader of team magma. Maxie stopped himself and was to scold the grunt for the irruption, however, when he saw Maria he turned all his attention towards the girl. His stern frowning face revolved to one of ample interest. May quickly noticed this change and glanced over to her daughter. She offered Maria to hide behind her, but the red-brown haired trainer refused May's proposal. Maria knew she would have to face the man and overcome her anxiety, there was hardly any other choice. Therefore the young trainer took a few steps forward and saw eye to eye with Maxie.

"You must be, Mariann. Your Miss Maple's daughter?" Maxie inquisitively asked. Maria hesitated to reply so she simply gave a small nod. "Pleased to meet you, Mariann. I am called Maxie… I have heard much in relation to you." He slightly smiled.

"I-I… Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Maxie…" Maria vacillated. She extremely was unable to control herself. Her emotions always got the better of her, and this was no expectation. Her fear was near the edge of breaking her. She rather wavered between opinions on Maxie currently. This man awoken the super ancient pokemon, groudon from its deep slumber. Of course, she'll be frighten of him let alone this was first time she meet him. Though why did she feel a certain type of security towards the leader of team magma.

The redhead adjusted his glasses. His deep colored brown eyes looked into her two separate tinted ones. He saw that the girl looked much alike May. Maria was almost the spitting image of her. From her round face to the big wide eyes. Yet, there were some differences between parent and child. Maria was a little more skinner and paler. Not to mention, she most certainly didn't get her right brown eye and auburn shaded hair from her mother. The young pokemon trainer became uncomfortable by Maxie's staring. He swiftly remarked this and stopped eyeing Maria. He saw in the corner of his eye that May wanted to protest him from by being near her child, she didn't say a word concerning it. She purely glared at him similarly to a seviper.

"Child tell me, how long have you been on your pokemon journey? Have you obtained any gym badges?" Maxie questioned Maria.

"Not very long, actually. I'm still a beginner." She paused. "And I only have one badge so far…"

"You didn't happen to meet someone named, Darrick?"

Maria faltered. She didn't know preferably to tell Maxie the truth or not. She could simply tell him and her troubles with Darrick would be over. The way the relationship between father and son was portrayed, she felt as though it wasn't right somehow. Rather if she were to be honest or not, she mostly believed she'll see the boy again, disregarding what her mother said. "No… And if I did perhaps ran into somebody with that name. I don't remember them." She lied. When Maria essentially looked Maxie into the eye, she understood that he didn't believe her lie. The man just played along.

"Humph… I see." The leader plainly said. He glanced over his shoulder and spoke to his grunts. "All of you leave our presence." All the grunts suddenly became surprised and unsure if they should leave their leader.

"B-but sir… Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure by all means! Must I repeat myself?!" Maxie become to his lose temper. However it wasn't needed, because the grunts left without a second thought. He turned back to May and Maria. "Now where was I…? Oh, yes." He recollected himself and walked up to the girl.

May marched forward and blocked his path to Maria. "You dare to take another step?" She hissed.

"Miss Maple calm yourself. I don't mean to begin any harm to the child. Merely to give her this." Maxie protested and showed her a pokeball. A harsh hiss escaped May, but she allowed the man to pass. He faced Maria and handed her the pokeball. "Here I want you to have this."

The separate colored eyed trainer weakly accepted the handout. She inquiringly glanced at the pokeball with a bunch of interest. She asked. "What is it?"

"Inside the pokeball is my son's pokemon. He seemed to have forgotten about it when he ran off, which is very unlike him. The poor creature misses him terribly. If it may occur that you encounter Darrick, do give him the pokemon." Maxie alleged.

"Just leave it to me!" Maria grinned.

Maxie sighed. "You, child. Are to kind for your own good. Thank you…" He lightly chuckled.

May grunted at the moment between father and daughter. By only looking upon the small scene, she wondered how it would have been if Maxie hadn't left her behind. But the man already had a family, Courtney and Darrick. He didn't need another one. Though it didn't make her feel any less to be one. With Corliss in Hoenn, the champion had to keep the truth hidden as much as possible.

When Maxie was done talking to Maria, he turned over to May. Both of them gazed at each other. She saw within his deep tinted brown eyes that he probably understood it all. Although it was quite unclear to tell. Her sapphire-blue eyes on the other hand, pictured the true feeling of guilt and shame. Images of those nights flashed before her. She awfully yearned to forget those times together, but she simply couldn't.

"May I-" Maxie started. As soon as he began he was stopped.

"Leader there's no sigh of your son in the City. We assume he left a while ago…" A grunt said as he scrolled up to the leader of team magma. Once the grunt glanced up to Maxie, he aburtply realized what he had done.

"Can't you see, I am in an utmost importance discussion here with Miss Maple?!" Maxie gave the grunt a dead serious glare for irrupting him. However, the grunt didn't back down.

"Y-yes sir! B-but-"

"Then can it not wait?"

"N-no, leader Maxie!" He objected and this caught Maxie's attention. "Admin, Courtney and Tabitha are beginning to worry of you sir. You have been gone for some weeks now searching for your son. They believe that its best you come back to the hideout and allow us grunts to find Darrick."

Maxie groaned. "Fine…" He muttered. It was true, he had been out weeks looking for his son. After three months he still couldn't find him. Maxie didn't desire to worry his admins anymore. Plus he needed the rest. So, he bid May and Maria goodbye. "I must leave now. I believe we'll meet again… However for now it's farewell."

May and Maxie stared at each other with high tension. They both knew that they longed for one another. But they would never admit it. Lastly Maxie broke eye contact and left a long desired May, and a questioning Maria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At first I was quite nervous to write Maxie. I hope did write him at least decently. With any luck he isn't too out of character. **

**Tell me guys. How's the plot? And do you find the characters? **


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than the OCs and plot.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight <strong>

**One More Equals Four**

* * *

><p>May and Maria flew on latios over to Mr. Brineys small cottage, right outside of Petalburg Woods. The girl kept asking her mother questions since Maxie and his grunts left Rustboro. The brunette haired woman was vastly irritated by this and only gave her child a few brief answers to the questions, and remained silent for the most part. Though the silence scarcely didn't help, Maria was keen on knowing what was going on.<p>

Lastly once they reached the cottage, it was already pitch black. Latios was clearly a great flyer, thus he had a decent eyesight in the dark. Yet the volbeats and illumises that lit up the night sky did help their way to Mr. Brineys. The eon pokemon hovered over the grassy ground and May lightly hopped off him, and softly landed on her two feet. She gave Maria her hand and aided her daughter to come down. The young trainer though afraid of heights didn't mind flying on latios, for she dearly trusted the pokemon and it wasn't the first she flew on him. She jumped off the levitating creature and steered downright beside the champion.

"You, okay?" May asked, knowing her daughter's fear she was quite concerned for the girl. Fortunately Maria replied with a nod. "Good." She stated and walked up to Mr. Brineys door.

The auburn haired trainer grabbed the pokeball she received earlier from Maxie and eyed the thing with much attention. She wondered what kind of pokemon was inside and was going to release the creature from its pokeball. Suddenly latios nudged Maria in the back, she lost her balance and the pokeball dropped to the grassy ground. The eon pokemon slightly laughed. "Ha-ha real funny!" Maria growled and was about to get her revenge, but was halted by May.

"What are you doing?" The champion glanced over her shoulder to see Maria, who struggled to get upon her feet. She noticed her mother looking at her. Entirely flushed in embarrassment, she covered herself with her hood and clasped her rosy red face in her small hands.

Appearing as though May wouldn't get answer from the poor girl, she instead stared at latios and looked to him with disappointment. The eon pokemon quickly felt guilty and shameful. He gave Maria a light nudge on the shoulder. She slightly removed her hands from her face and confronted latios. She saw that in his eyes he was deeply sorry for what he did, she instantly forgave him with a pat on the head.

May knocked on the door and patiently waited for a reaction, she didn't need to wait long. Mr. Briney opened the door and was surprised to see who it was. "May! Is that you?"

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Briney..." May smiled. She heard the cry of a wingull, apparently it was Peeko. "…And of course you too, Peeko."

"Oh-ho May you've grown! How long has it been…?"

"Fifteen years. Time does surely pass." The sapphire-blue eyed trainer remarked. She turned her attention to Maria and frowned. Memories of when Maria was but a little girl flashed before her eyes. _"Too fast in fact…" _

"Why don't you come inside and have a cup of tea? Tell me of your wild adventures as a champion these past years." The ninety year old man purposed, but was rejected.

"I'd love to, Mr. Briney. However, I'm in bit of hurry currently. Perhaps another day…" Promises and promises. There was so catching up to do with the people of Hoenn. Surely there would come a time where she could settle down for a bit and reclaim her past friendships. However, this wasn't presently the right moment.

"Well, alright then. But, if you're in a hurry what's the hold up?"

"My daughter, Maria needs to get to Dewford Town. Can't you sail her there?" May asked. "Well, if it isn't too much trouble! Seeing it's late at night, though. I can fly her there instead-"

"Maria. Oh, I remember that girl. She came a few days ago asking for directions. Don't you worry I can handle it. I'll sail your girl to Dewford." The white haired old man grinned. "Ahoy! For you, I'll go out to sea anytime!"

"Really? Thank you Mr. Briney!" May beamed.

"No, need to thank me." The man laughed. "Dewford it is, then! Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!" He rapidly hurried out the door, alongside with Peeko. The human and pokemon prepared to set sail.

The brunette woman swayed her attention towards Maria and latios, who were fooling around with each other. The two swiftly noticed May and they stopped themselves. May deeply sighed and approached them. She glanced to her daughter and asked. "Do you have any more questions? Unless you're going to have to hold on to them for quite some time."

"I do have one but… I'm afraid you won't truthfully answer it…" The auburn haired trainer shyly said. She glanced away from her mother, afraid of her staring.

"I swear over my heart, I'll give it my most honest reply." May gave a frail smile.

Maria exhaled, in and out. "Will you be there… W-when I'm finished with my journey! Once I come back home?" She burst out with the question.

The champion became wide eyed and viewed her daughter with most marveling eyes. Her frail smile grew stronger, however, her voice was just as weak as before. "…I'd be there. I promise." Maria sighed, she didn't utterly believe her. The girl had good reasons too.

"Maria that pokemon Maxie gave you…" May began. "It's his sons, Darricks… I'll give you my commission to deliver the pokemon back to its trainer. But, after that you're _not _to see that boy again. Do I make myself clear?" She directly voiced.

"Yes, mom…" The young trainer muttered.

"Now that we got out of the way. You remember about Granite Cave?" May started. "You're to gather information for-"

"Mom, don't worry. I have it all under control."

"If you say so…" The woman mumbled. Without warning, a loud and booming honk came from Mr. Brineys boat. He implied ready to put out to sea. May immediately granted her daughter a kiss on the forehead, and mounted latios. She cried out. "Please, do take care dear daughter. I love you!" And headed off.

"Love you too…" Maria quietly spelled out as she marked her mother's going. She profoundly sighed and went to take off on the Mr. Brineys boat.

* * *

><p>It took some time for the vessel to get to Dewford Town. The boat ride was pretty smooth and wasn't so rough, which permitted for Maria to enjoy the beautiful scenery route 105 had to offer. Lanturns and chinchous illuminated the seas surface. Luvdiscs leapt out of the water with such grace, riding among the flowing ocean waves. Wingulls and pelippers soared through the open night sky, as they flew to their destinations. As well as Peeko flew amidst her species, but kept close to the ship.<p>

Maria allowed the ocean air to blow against her pale skin. It felt bitter, yet soothing. The smell of the salty water eased her of all her fears and calmed her soul. She felt as if she was a small child again back in Johto, a time where she barely had any worries but was so keen on seeing the world. She remembered the times where she used to glance out to the sea, wishing for the day at which point she'll go on her own pokemon journey. However those pining days were over, and now Maria was forthwith on her voyage.

The more the young trainer thought concerning it, her journey wasn't what she expected as a child, actually it couldn't have been more far of it. Maria back then believed it would have been filled with excitement and eagerness. Honestly it was equally like that, but she didn't think there would have been so much dread and anxiousness put into the mix.

The very first second she encountered Corliss, she understood that her adventure would turn for the worse. Suddenly she was pushed into situation where really no person her age should experience. Of course, her mother stopped team magma and saved all of Hoenn. However, May was a highly skilled and confident trainer and in the end she became champion. Maria on the other hand, appeared to indeed be almost none of those things. She merely longed to _enjoy _her travel not worry over it all. She wanted to challenge the eight gym leaders, collect the badges, compete in contests, battle the elite four and afterward confront the champion. _Not _possibly accustom the same thing her parent did. But to her dismay, Maria was entrusted by Steven and May to go to Granite Cave and gather information on the legendary pokemon, jirachi. _Don't _even get her started on the case with Darrick, Maxie or even team magma for that matter.

Nevertheless, any time when the auburn haired girl looked out to the horizon, usually most of her burdens were swayed away. Therefore she told herself, once she made it to Dewford she'll simply relax for a while. The task she was given could wait.

* * *

><p>"Land ahoy!" Mr. Briney cried out at the sight of land. Maria, who had apparently fallen asleep on the trip to Dewford Town, drowsily awoke to the sound of Mr. Brineys cry. She gave out a worn-out yawn and wearily got up on her two feet. She fluttered her eyes to get a clear vision, though as tired as she was it hardly helped. But she didn't really care. They had finally arrived at their destination, Maria couldn't be anymore rejoiced. Lastly she could get a good night's rest in a warm and cozy pokemon center.<p>

Once the boat docked she hopped off and thanked Mr. Briney for the ride. "Thank you, sir for the ride… Though I don't know how I can repay you." Maria woozily dozed.

"There's no need for you to thank or repay me. It was purely a request done by your mother, because she had saved Peeko, I'll forever be grateful towards her." The old man avowed. "Now you're probably tired and need rest. The pokemon centers not far from here."

"Undoubtedly…" Maria muttered. "Farewell, Mr. Briney." She yawned as she feebly waved goodbye.

"So, long now! I'll be here meeting for you, when you require a lift!" He shouted right back so she could hear him.

Maria dragged herself across town to the pokemon center. The moment she found building, she marched right in and walked up to the front counter. She sleepily flapped accurate onto the worktop, this instantly caught Nurse Joy's attention. "Young lady you shouldn't lay upon the counter like that. So, for dear sake get off." Joy claimed.

The red-brown haired trainer responded with a loud and inappropriate yawn. Rapidly she became conscious at what she was doing, and lazily removed her head and arms from the countertop. "Sorry! I'm just really tired." She burst out.

Nurse Joy eyed Maria, and she saw that the girl was terribly tried. She decided to cut her some slack. "Do you need a place to sleep? Because we have a few open rooms, where you can stay for the night." The pink haired nurse purposed.

"Yes, please!" A short chuckle escaped Maria.

Thus Joy led Maria to one of free rooms. The woman told the girl that she could stay as long as she wanted, and if there was anything she required than it was just ask. Immediately Maria was going to go to bed, but something changed her mind. She grabbed ahold of one of her pokeballs, and set out the pokemon within.

"Ma-Marshtomp!" Her starter came out of its pokeball, noisy.

"Marshtomp, quiet. We don't want to wake everybody up, do we?" She hushed her pokemon and marshtomp muted itself.

Maria smiled and unleashed her second pokemon, numel. She wonderingly asked. "It's been awhile since you two ate. You must be hungry." She reserved and both pokemon cried in agreement. She then took out some poke puffs and gave them to the starving creatures. Jointly both promptly began to chow down.

As her pokemon ate, Maria couldn't help but feel something was somehow off. Precipitously it hint her, she took grip of the pokeball Maxie grifted her earlier and she thought. _"Presumably, this one must be famished too." _But the being within could be vastly dangerous and may attack her on sight, she thought. However, if that was true then why would Maxie assign her with it? Moreover, the poor thing was probably quite ravenous. Maria decided to let loose the pokemon, faithfully hoped it wouldn't eat her. It was merely revealed to be an innocent eevee.

"Eevee." The brown pelted pokemon provided a tiresome yawn. It glimpsed up to see Maria and offered a perplexed look. "_Who was this person? It certainly wasn't Darrick?"_ Maria presumably believed what was going on through pokemons head.

The auburn haired girl displayed a poke puff affront of eevee. The brown eyed pokemon quickly sniffed Maria before snatching the snack from her, and hiding behind marshtomp and numel. Both Marias pokemon noticed the newcomer and resolved to greet it. Marshtomp was the first to confront eevee, she welcomed him with a cheerful smile. Numel instead didn't seem to be interested interacting with the new arrival, nonetheless he introduced himself. Eevee was shy, but he felt taken in by their greetings and imported himself.

Maria watched the three pokemon be compatible with each other as they altogether ate. A sense of relief coursed through her, she was simply reassured that her pokemon got along with eevee. After all three of them were finished stuffing oneself, they sluggishly fell asleep.

The young trainer tirelessly laughed at the bare sight of her pokemon sleeping, but the laugh quickly died out. She stumbled upon the bed and gazed out the starry night sky. "Hopefully tomorrow will be better…" She yawned before lastly falling asleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write. Mostly it reflects on some of Marianns past and her current struggles. So, there's a bunch of drama in this.**

**Do be warned, this chapter may contain some violence. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than the OCs and plot.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine <strong>

**Brunt Shoulder**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom, look!" A young auburn haired girl shouted as she glimpsed off to see the beautiful sunset. May came scrolling over to her daughter's side to see what all the fuss was about. <em>

"_What is it Mariann?" The light-brown haired woman asked in curiosity. _

"_I said look!" Mariann cried once more, and May did what the child told her. She gazed out to the horizon, which was absolutely stunning. The colors orange, pink, purple and red streamed the sky. Each shade varied perfectly with one another. The sun itself peeked over the skyline, and its alluring shaft of light polished brightly and it mulled the air. This unqualified beautiful arrant scenery reflected upon the gleaming water, and which caused it to sparkle in pure bloom. _

_May admired at the silken backdrop. A heartfelt feeling overwhelmed her and a simple titter escaped her. "Dear, it's beautiful!" She couldn't take her sapphire-blue eyes off the setting, it was simply so divine to look upon. But Mariann pouted in frustration and tugged on her mother's clothing to gain her attention. _

"_Look harder!" The young red-brown haired child puckered, and she pointed firmer out to the distance. May merely listened to Mariann and glimpsed out even more, then lastly she understood what her daughter was completely stirring over. Dragonitis and dragonairs leapt out of the water and splashed in front of the astounding sunset. _

"_Mom what are those pokemon?" Mariann wondered in interest as she marveled at the mysterious pokemon that were presented in the outlook. _

"_The smaller pokemon you see are called, dragoniti and the bigger ones are their evolved forms, dragonair." May acknowledged, but she wondered what these beings were doing around in this area. Normally they're only found in the Dragon's Den in Johto, to her awareness. She never expected to see them in a place like this. Though she felt that it was quite odd, she didn't allow logic to ruin the bare moment. _

"_They're beautiful!" The girl stated as an over gleeful grin curled on her lips._

"_Yes… Yes, they're Mariann…" May faintly smiled. _

"_Mom… Can I ask you something?" Mariann shyly asked. She moved her gaze from the outstanding sunset and looked down to the sandy ground. She began digging her feet into the soil. She bit her lower-lip in nervousness. _

_May glanced over her shoulder and looked towards the child. She gave a feeble beam. "Of course, sweetheart. What is it?" _

"_Do you think that Dad's watching the same sunset?" Mariann questioned her two separate colored eyes stared into May's soul with utter concern. _

_May quickly thought better to leave the question unanswered, however she knew that her daughter would linger with the matter non-stop. Thus surprisingly the woman provided her daughter with the most honest answer she could come up with. "I'm quite unsure, sweetie. I haven't seen the man in many years…" She paused. "But, I do believe that he's looking upon the same sunset." _

"_Really…?" Mariann contested and her stare swayed to one of brief. May simply nodded as a response. "Mom, do you think I'll meet him one day?" The girl asked. _

_May acutely sighed. "Perhaps, Mariann… I reckon that's enough questions for today. Plus we should be heading back, it's almost dark." She declared as she looked out to the sunset, with each and every passing moment the sun lowered itself deeper into twilight. The auburn haired child saw no reason to protest and argue with the woman. So she tangled her small palm with her mothers and left the shoreline, but not without taking one more look at the grand panorama and permanently printing it into her memory. _

_Mother and daughter left the beach and headed for home. When the two both entered Olivine City, they saw that the urban was absolutely empty and void. Which was rather odd, considering that the city was usually filled with people. The streets were effectively hollow and uninhabited, and they would have been utterly dark if it wasn't for the street-lamps. However, the light was pretty dim and cloudy, so it didn't surely ease up the strangeness. It was remarkably silent, too silent in fact._

_In the silence, Mariann could hear the wind dance through the unfilled pathways. Apparently, a gush of air brooked passed her and it felt all indefinitely bitter. As a result, her hairs automatically stood up and she was granted goose-bumps. The poor girl shivered and quivered at the bare touch of the nippy wind. _

_May considered something was wrong, but seeing as nothing was in sight she pushed the thought to the side and continued on. Her main priority was to get home, and that was what she was going to do. _

_Awhile Mariann alternatively quaked in the bitter cold, rapidly her pace began vastly to slowdown. She tried to blandly keep up with her mother, but unluckily for her she was all too brisk to preserve. The grip she had on May dropped and the woman was too focused on getting home than to notice she lost ahold of her daughter. The red-brown haired child stopped in place and tried to regain warmth, nevertheless it didn't work. She was about to admit defeat, until her separate tinted colors settled upon a growlithe._

"_Growl-Growlithe." The puppy pokemon barked and ran up to the girl. Mariann was harshly puzzled and unaware what to do. Her mother usually told her that pokemon were nice and kind, but they could also be dangerous and mean, especially wild ones. She was quite unsure of this growlithe, though it approached her willfully and seemed rather playful. When growlithe used its ember, a little fiery-red flare was showed before Mariann and she instantly felt reheated. _

_A goofily big sincere smile spread across Marianns face and the canine barked in friskiness. "Growlithe!" Immediately after a few moments, the flare faded and the girl felt all bleak and freezing again. She trembled in the cold, however that state didn't last long because the pokemon used ember another time, but with much more power fueled into it. The flare was reborn. _

_Mariann was rejoiced and cheered in bliss, she thoughtfully embraced growlithe into a friendly hug and began to stroke its fluffy thick fur. It felt so genuine and earnest. Yet the moment didn't stay fresh and quickly the pokemon dashed off into a dark alley. _

"_Hey, wait!" The chilliness coming back to her, Mariann weakly called out to the growlithe. _

_The dark alley stood there, long, dark and menacing. It was just a gap between two old terraced buildings built many years ago but it was cold and uninviting. It was like a cavernous venomoth just waiting to gobble up anyone who dared enter it. No one couldn't see the far end as it had been blocked off by a large heavy oak gate many years ago to stop the thieves and misfits of the area cutting through to the wastes that lay beyond the rear of the buildings, the old boarded up property. There was a story about someone being attacked and murdered in the ally for the pittance in their pocket but no one knew for sure as it happened many years ago. Other macabre stories surrounded the dark alley but over years these stories had become more horrific so the real story was lost in the tale. No one liked the alleyway. It smelt strongly of stale urine and faces and things scuttled underfoot as somebody carefully trod its length. The walls ran with slime which covered the now long forgotten graffiti brickwork. No one liked the alley. No one used the ally except for the brave and the fool hardy for someone never knew what lay in its depths. The girl walked on._

_Those tales she heard did baffle her and gave her nightmares when she was younger, but Mariann wouldn't allow some freighting looking alley get the better or her. She thoughtlessly ran into the alley. She ran and ran up until she reached a dead end. The growlithe from earlier sat there glaring harmfully at her, and it wasn't alone. _

_A mysterious appearing woman, who was entirely clothed in dark shaded colors stood next to the pokemon. Mariann assumed that she owned the creature, but she was relatively uncertain. It was hard to officially read the woman's features, however, the thing that made most clear to the girl was her deep bloody-red eyes. _

"_Well, well what have we are? Hello, young one…" The bloody-red eyed female creepily smiled and took a small step towards Mariann. "…Tell me are you lost?" She whispered in an eerily yet soft tone. _

_The auburn girl quickly became scared. Each time the opposing woman stepped forward, she took a step back. She wanted to scream for her mother, but somehow she just couldn't muster up the courage. She was merely wholly still as stone. _

_Growlithe snarled at Mariann and bit the cold air. Its trainer disagreed with her pokemons methods. "Growlithe, dear please stop scaring the poor girl! She's already terrified." She objected and the puppy pokemon whined. "Oh, stop it!... Now, tell me girl what's your name?" _

_Mariann didn't response, she simply hesitated and remained silent. _

"_Don't worry, I don't bite. Well, growlithe on other hand does." The woman laughed, but the laugh instantly died out and was replaced by a bore. "My, my even at such a young age you look so much alike him… It's sad that the pervious champion's your mother… I do dearly wish you were my child…" She sighed and stepped closer to Mariann. She lowered herself to the little girl's level and cupped her cheek. "I do apologize, but… I can't let you go away unharmed…" she whispered into her ear. _

_Mariann panicked. "…mom… Mom… MOM!" She cried and quickly fled from the stranger. _

_The bloody-red eyed woman breathed. "Growlithe use ember." She commanded and the fire-type pokemon did what it was told. Growlithe shoot a flare towards Mariann and the fire landed upon her left shoulder. _

"_Mariann! Mariann, where are you!?" The child heard her mother call out for her. She couldn't reply or scream for her dear parent, she was too terrified and the fire on her shoulder spread further and further. It greatly pained her and it burned into her skin. _

"_Milotic use rain dance." Suddenly a rain cloud appeared in the star filled sky. Small raindrops poured onto Mariann, and the fire vanished. Though the threat was gone, the fire left her a brunt scar on her shoulder. From weariness she collapse onto the cold rocky ground._

"_Oh, my Arceus! Mariann!" May came rushing to Marianns side. She curled her up into her arms. "Don't worry everything's going to be alright! Everything's going to be alright!" _

_Everything turned black_

* * *

><p>"AH!" Maria cried as she shoot out of the bed. She alertly eyed her surroundings and expected something to come out and attack her. But nothing did. So she was left in a rather awkward position.<p>

Her two pokemon, marshtomp and numel and alongside Darricks eevee laid silently on the woodened floor sleeping. Maria glanced at the three and sighed. She gracelessly moved herself from the mattress and tried to soundlessly go to the restroom without waking anybody up. Luckily for her she made it.

Maria quietly walked into the restroom. She scrolled on up to the sink and turned on the water and allowed it to run. She then splashed some of the fluid into her face and dried it off with a waterless towel. Subsequently she drowsily looked herself in the mirror. The girl was an outright mess, her bobbed hair was all over the place, her eyes couldn't mannerly stay open, and the dark bags under her eyes made her appear as she didn't get any sleep, which was somewhat true for the most part.

The memory nearly haunted her every single night. It made her greatly lose a good night's rest many times. Especially since the day she went on journey it preoccupied her mind even more. She remembered the mysterious red eyed woman all veiled in dark colors. "_My, my even at such a young age you look so much alike him… It's sad that the pervious champion's your mother… I do dearly wish you were my child…" _Maria recollected every bit of the words she told her. _"I do apologize, but… I can't let you go away unharmed…"_ Who was this _him_? How was it sad that May was her mother? Why did she wish that Maria was her child? Why did she apologize and have to harm her? There were many questions that flooded the teenager's thoughts that she obtained a headache.

She abruptly drew her attention to her left shoulder, she carefully slide her white tunic sleeve further down her arm, and to unroll the burn scar. The scar had been red years ago, now it was more of a brighter pink shade. It was spread across her entire left shoulder, a bit on her narrow neck and dense chest. In size it wasn't too big neither too small, but it was meager enough that she could hide it passably.

Maria stared at the mark with uneasy eyes. She gravely regretted her actions that one unfortunate night, and the scar was a reminder of that hour of darkness that she would carry into old age. The girl thought she shouldn't be too hard on herself, because stuff happen to almost everyone and she was but a mere child when it occurred. However, if she didn't follow the growlithe into the alleyway, she wouldn't have meet the woman and be wounded for life, and caused May to become too overprotect of her.

"_Mother is just always so worried and heavyhearted when I see her. Maybe if I wasn't born she would be far more carefree and untroubled. For I seem to only cause her exceeding distress because of my existence." _There implied to be truth in her words, yet Maria forgot she also granted May happiness, bliss, love and much more. She clasped her face in her hands and intensely exhaled, sorrow overawed her. "Mariann, you're overthinking it again…"She muttered quietly as shook her head side to side.

Unexpectedly the sound of footsteps came padding over towards the depressed Maria. The auburn haired trainer removed her hands from her teary face and saw marshtomp eyeing her with a bunch of concern and worry. She managed to give the pokemon a scrawny smile. "Can't sleep?"

The mud fish pokemon shook its head. Of course, she got a good night's rest! She resembled to be reasonably glowing with energy, unlike Maria.

"Ma-Marshtomp." The pokemon cried at its trainer and dimly pointed at Marias scar in pure shock.

"Oh, this…" The teenager faked a chuckle. "It's nothing, girl. It's but a little scratch, really nothing to worry about." She walked up to marshtomp and patted her on the head. She supposed the pokemon believed her, though it wasn't that simple.

Marshtomp dismissed Marias hand from her head and protested against her master. "Marsh-Marshtomp!" She waved her long arms crazily in the air.

"Girl, calm down! You'll wake up numel and eevee." Maria argued, nonetheless the creature didn't listen and continued to shriek in disagreement. "Marshtomp I said that's enough!" She shoot up and raised her voice.

Immediately the blue colored pokemon admitted defeat, she grunted in annoyance. Maria sighed. "Please, I need some time alone. In the meantime, why don't you wake up numel and eevee?" The young trainer turned from Marshtomp and began to fix herself up. Surprisingly Maria was put to a halt, she felt something tug firmly onto her leg. She curiously glanced over her shoulder and grew wide eyed, marshtomp was tightly hugging her. "Marshtomp…" She uttered.

"Ma!" The pokemon wailed.

Maria grumbled in lose. "Alright, alright I won't dope over it…" She puffed up her cheeks and pulled back up her sleeve. "But that doesn't mean I'll get over it to easily… This scar's brunt into my flesh!" She remarked in anger and marshtomp yanked harder onto the girls leg, it was as if the pokemon was feeling her pain and hurt.

Though Maria tried her utmost to cope up her emotions and feelings, she'll always break down in the end. Currently now, she broke. Tears scrolled down her face and the sound of sobs leaked out from her. Her entire body became extremely weak and puny, she lost her balance. She instantly grabbed ahold of the sink and tried her best to keep standing on her two wobbly legs. To no avail: she collapsed.

The young trainer rarely showed her true colors. Presently she permitted them to expose. Frequently she aimed to be tough and headstrong, but truthfully she was soft and fragile. She yearned to be strong, however, that wasn't her. Justly she really didn't know who she was.

Wasn't it the reason why young people alike her went out on their journeys? To find out who they are?

Maria had been overshadowed by and compared to May her whole life, that honestly at times she thought she was some kind of carbon copy of the champion. The red-brown haired girl understood that she was her own person, and she'll have to discover her true self and her origins whilst on her adventure. But that was for another day, Maria felt she could only curl up and cry at the time. She did just that. She shamelessly curled up into a ball and cried until her eyes became waterless.

Marshtomp wouldn't have it, she trotted on up to Maria and placed a hand on the teenagers brunt scar. The wound was a reflection of all her problems, from the anxiety and to accepting who she was. The pokemon gave her a hug, she couldn't do anything but comfort the poor girl. She felt so sorry for her.

Maria granted a sob full of pure agony as a response. "…T-thank you, for being here for me…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. **


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Hello, everyone!**

**I know this is probably clichéd of me to say, but thank you once again! I thank all of who favorite, follow, read and review Star of The Seas and Lands. I am truly grateful towards all of you. I'm highly aware that this fanfic isn't so big or popular, however, I never thought so many people would like it so much. I can't thank you guys often! **

**This chapter's more lighthearted than the previous chapters that have been quite the opposite really. With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten <strong>

**Brawl With Me**

* * *

><p>After her demonstrative scene, Maria released all her coped up emotions and inner nature, she got dressed in her causal traveling wear and headed out. She decided to be slightly more open and honest with her pokemon and herself. Though she wasn't one to easily express oneself and trust others, so it would take some time. The young trainer was beyond exceeding to wait.<p>

Maria unmistakably haven't spoken to or called her grandmother since she left for her journey. Therefore she thought to connect her or of some sort. Luckily, she was offered permission to use one of the pokemon centers video phones to ring up her relative, but for a certain amount of time, because there were other people that needed to use the machine as well. The girl did have her pokenav, however, alike always it was on low battery.

Maria swiftly dialed the number and waited patiently for answer. She legitimately required to talk to someone. Of course, she had her pokemon, but she didn't what to continually bother them with her problems. As smart as they are, she felt that the creatures are limited to understanding her feelings and that a human would comprehend her situation a bit more. Maria also could buzz up her mother or grandfather, nevertheless she didn't desire to plague them with her sea of troubles and for the most part, they're probably too busy with their duties. Thus that left her only her grandmother. The elder woman fitted the role perfectly.

After some moments passed, finally the auburn haired trainer received answer. "Hello?" The video popped up and Caroline realized it was Maria who called her. "Mariann! Hey, honey how are you? How's your adventure going?"

Maria nervously chuckled. "Hi, grandma… I'm doing well. My pokemon journey's coming along pretty nicely, if I do say so myself. I managed to defeat Rustboro City's gym leader, Roxanne and obtain the stone badge."

"You must be quite the trainer than. You already have your own gym badge. You youngsters grow up way to fast nowadays." Caroline paused. "Tell me sweet pea, where are you now?"

"I'm currently in Dewford right now." Maria answered. "I'm thinking of challenging the gym here and after that I'm heading for Slateport."

"Well, I wish you luck dearie. And you know the gym leader there, Brawly specializes in fightning-types right?"

"Yes, grandma I'm highly aware. I'll be fine, as long as I keep my team on defense." Maria smiled, but it promptly turned to a frown. She deeply sighed.

"Mariann, dear what's wrong?" The brunette woman saw that Maria wasn't in her usual headstrong and cheery mood, rather she was all gloomy and sullen. She was curious to know what was amiss.

"No, it's nothing. It's just… nice to hear your voice again." The girl tenderly whispered. "I miss you…"

"Ah, sweetie I miss you too." Caroline declared.

Maria chatted with her grandmother for a significantly long time. The girl spoke all about her rough goings and difficulties. The elder woman happily listened and once she was permitted to talk, she favorably laid down some enormously helpful advice to Maria. However, haplessly their converse was cut short when Nurse Joy told them others had to use the system. The teenager wanted to bicker against Joy so she could speak with Caroline withal, but rather she didn't and understood the woman's reasons. Accordingly she implied to end the call with her grandmother.

"I do apologize, grandma. But, I'm going to have to say goodbye." Maria thoroughly exhaled, she really didn't desire to end this discussion. But it had to be done. "It was lovely having this kind of conversation with you."

"Oh, it's always pleasing to chat with you sweetie. Remember you can call me at all times." Caroline smiled. Suddenly, she rapidly asked. "Wait, before you leave. Dearie do you feel any better regarding our confab?"

"Yes." Maria honestly answered. It was true, she did feel a lot finer after talking about her problem with the brown haired woman. "I feel a lot better." Through it didn't wholly mean that she'll have those depressing feelings haunting her in the back of her mind. Alas, alike invariably she didn't crave to hassle people with her hard knocks. She coveted them to see her as a happy person, more willingly than a miserable one. If she had to act as if she was altogether pleased to make the folk she loved merry, then so be it. Plus seeing the people she cherished glad made her blissful and she couldn't ask for more.

"That's good. Well, I wish you luck on your challenge opposed to the Dewford gym." Caroline beamed and waved goodbye. "Bye, Mariann. I love you!"

"Bye, grandma and love you too!" Maria blandly smiled and ended the call. She turned to the person who was impatiently awaiting to make use of the video phone and wittily said. "It's all yours." He sprinted up to it and began to hog up the device. Unexpectedly she gave out a light laugh.

Seeing as through she was done here, Maria walked out of building and headed for the towns gym.

* * *

><p>Maria scrolled through the sandy streets of Dewford Town to get to the gym. Yet due to bad luck, she unpredictably accidently crashed into some kid. She didn't drop to sandy soiled ground, but she did hit her head pretty badly though. She rubbed her brow to ease the pain, nonetheless it barely helped. The young trainer immediately recollected her memory of the little kid and offered him a hand. He thankfully accepted and was lifted back up to his feet.<p>

"I'm truly sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I-I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so sorry!" The auburn haired girl burst out. Maria naturally wasn't watching where she was going. So, it was no wonder why she surprisingly crashed into this kid.

"I like what's hip, happening and trendy. I'm always checking it out." He bluntly said.

Maria was intensely shocked. She couldn't manage to say anything other than a. "What!?"

"Hey, have you heard about these new potion festivals?" The boy continued on. "That's right! Of course you know! I mean potion festivals are the hottest thing in cool! Potion festivals are the biggest thing happening where you're from, too, right?"

"No, I haven't heard anything concerning these _potion festivals_…" Maria really didn't know what to say. She had carelessly bashed into this boy, and he plainly started to speak of what's the _latest thing_. She simply considered to be straightforward with him. "I'm purely baffled right now. I mistakably bump into you and knock you to the ground! A-and all you have to say is stuff relating to what's _hip and trendy_!" She began. "No, potion festivals aren't the biggest thing, b-because…" She breathed. She was just probably taking this way too seriously. Still it was entirely mind-blowing how he didn't seem to take notice of Marias mistake.

"Huh?! It's not the hip and happening thing? Well, hey, you have to tell me what' new and what's 'in.'" He appeared to be somewhat disappointed, but merely kept a happy-go-lucky mood ongoing and asked her what was currently _all the rage_.

"Actually, pokemon are pretty c-cool… I guess…" The girl just came up with something without thinking.

"Hmm… Pokemon, huh? What's popular about them?"

"_Clearly this boy has been living under a rock!" _She thought and said. "Hmm… Battles! You can battle with pokemon."

"Huh? Pokemon battles?…" he paused. "…Oh! Oh yeah! I know about those! Pokemon battles, right? They're the coolest aren't they?"

"_Finally he got the picture!" _Maria lastly felt relieved.

"They're the hippest thing in hip these days. There's no way I wouldn't know about them! Potion festivals are so yesterday's news. Its pokemon battle's time now!" The boy cheerfully shouted and ran off.

"_Or maybe not…" _Maria stood there similarly to a sitting psyduck. She stupidly watched the boy depart, and it took her a few moments before she came back to her senses. The girl was pulled away from her idealism and pushed back to reality. She proceeded to the gym.

* * *

><p>Once Maria made to the gym, she was shaken to see that the gym suggested to be solely pitch-black. It appeared intended as a darkened exercise gym with a lit central hallway with conveyor belts that restrict movement. The passageway as well confined switches on the floor that momentarily light up the side paths through the rest of the gym when stepped on, giving an opposing challenger a glimpse of the maze before they attempt it to progress. Furthermore, there were battle girls and black pelts that contenders had to battle before fighting Brawly.<p>

Brawly's gym had put quite the fight, but Maria compelled it and managed to get to him in the long run. She firmly walked up to and faced the gym leader, who showed to be training with his pokemon by punching the air. He assumed to not take notice of the competitor and continued to punch and kick the air. She stubbornly addressed her presence, to conclude he finally remarked her.

A big goofy grin formed on Brawlys lips and he said. ""I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts... And I've grown tough using the cave at the outskirts of this town as my training ground, as well as using the equipment in this Gym." He greeted Maria. "So you want to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!"

Thus the fight began, Maria selected numel as her first partner in battle and sent out the pokemon. Brawly returned the pokemon he was exercising with earlier and threw out a pokeball, and a well-known pokemon surfaced on the other side of the field, which, alike Roxanne's gym, was made fully of stone. Machop, are a creature that are commonly used in Johto by fighting-type specialists in and out of combat.

Maria hurriedly made the first move. "Numel, flame burst!" She commanded and the numb pokemon obeyed. He used the fire move and a bursting flame charged at the opposing machop.

"Machop, bulk up!" The gym leader ordered, and machop happily complied. The fighting-type became surrounded in a crimson aura and it flexed its body, causing its muscles to thicken. When the flame burst landed upon machop, it scarcely induced any damage.

The red-brown trainer snarled in slight frustration, but tried her best to remain calm. She then cried out her second demand. "Use focus energy!" Numels body became outlined in a red glow, and pokemon and trainer awaited for their opponents next move. Though Maria didn't know what Brawly was going to do next, she would just stay back and see. She was pigheadedly willing to be reckless.

"Machop karate chop." Machop arm glowed white and it chopped numel with the side of its opened hand. Marias pokemon did took quite an amount of ravage, but he disclosed to survive the attack and stood unyielding.

Seeming that numel had wholly focused much of his energy, Maria decided that it was perfect time to strike. "Magnitude, now!" And the rocky ground beneath the two pokemon began to quake. Machop cried in vulnerability. The move landed a critical hit.

"Yes! Way to go numel!" The young trainer shouted in cheerfulness. Once the move ended, a dust cloud formed around the opponent's machop. Maria presumed it fainted and was no longing standing, because it appeared magnitude dealt a lot of damage, however, it wasn't that simple. When the dust cloud was uplifted, Brawleys machop was still upright. She was astonished.

"Machop use karate chop once more." Maria hardly had no time to recover from her shock. She told numel to dodge it, nonetheless machop was merely to fast. The fighting-type hit her pokemon and numel fainted.

"Return numel. Thank you. You did your best!" She stated and sent out second pokemon. "Take to the stage, marshtomp!"

"Ma-marshtomp." The mud fish pokemon cried and was prepared for battle.

"Marshtomp use mud shot!" Maria ordered and marshtomp used the move. Marshtomp took in a breath and her chin expanded. She then opened her mouth and shoot out several balls of mud at the Machop. Opportunely, machop fainted from the assault.

The gym leader then released his second pokemon, Makuhita. Maria haven't seen this kind of pokemon before and out of interest grabbed ahold of her pokedex and scanned the being. "Makuhita's tenacious—it will keep getting up and attacking its foe however many times it's knocked down. Every time it gets back up, this pokémon stores more energy in its body for evolving." Hopefully she'll put the info to good use against Brawlys makuhite.

"Marshtomp mud shot again!"

"Makuhita arm thrust!"

The clash between both, marshtomp and makuhita went on for a while. In the end, the gym leaders was left standing. Maria was startled, marshtomp was her last pokemon. She was going to call Brawly the victor, until she placed her hand on rival's eevees pokeball. She purposed she could use eevee and perhaps win this battle. Though it was vastly slim and not to mention fighting-types had the advance over normal-types. She would take the risk.

"Go, eevee!" She sent out the evolution Pokémon and eevee founded himself surprisingly in a battle. Though Maria wasn't his official trainer, he seemed to be a human worthy of trust. Thus he would fight for her.

"Eevee use quick attack!" Eevee used the move, the opponent was to weary and tried from its clatter with marshtomp to dodge. Quick attack successfully landed and makuhita fainted.

"Yay! We did it!" Maria cheered and ran up to eevee, she softly petted the pokemon. "Thanks…" She thanked eevee as she patted him. She returned him.

"Whoa, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected!" Brawly laughed. OK, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!" He happily handed the victor the badge, and she thankfully accepted it.

"Thank you!" She acknowledged.

"Hmm... You know what? I think you can make full use of this, too. I'm sure this will help your Pokémon bulk up muscle!" He said. "Bulk Up temporarily enhances the Pokémon's muscle power. The move boosts both attack and defense stats of the Pokémon. I can see your talent becoming a giant wave that causes a storm of astonishment with Trainers one day! I look forward to the day when I can surf your giant wave!"

"Well, thank you Brawly and I bid you farewell." Maria ran out from the gym and headed for Granite Cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

_**Review responses:**_

_**Verelan – Oh, It's completely fine and thank you! **_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the OC's and Plot**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven <strong>

**Granite Cave**

* * *

><p>As many grunts stressed and rushed through the halls of the team Magma headquarters, one in particle was leisurely taking it with ease. She walked instead of rushed through the halls. She fully understood why everyone was in such a hassle. They were all so caught up in there duties. Especially with the return of the boss, things were expected to be done to perfection and fast as possible. Everything was predicted to be running smoothly.<p>

The woman was burdened to deliver some certain documents to the leader. Truthfully, when one was assigned with such an undertaking the papers would be brought to Maxie as quick as available. But these files really weren't of great importance. Therefore she thought there actually was no hurry. In addition, the boss was usually occupied in his work so surely he wouldn't notice.

When the Magma grunt reached the doors to Maxie's official, she prepared herself to meet the man, even if it was for merely a few seconds. She stood up straight and then gently knocked. She waited for an invitation in. Lastly after a few moments of waiting, the grunt was called in and she obediently walked on in.

The woman expected to walk in, greet the boss, hand him the papers and go. Clean and simple. But she didn't expect to experience a conversation between admin, Courtney and leader, Maxie. And from what she could hear, the two were talking about personal manners, mostly regarding of their run away son.

Seeing the two together wasn't something new, they were often founded side by side. At first their relationship was quite discreet and went unnoticed, however, after the dealings with Groudon their affection for each other developed. Courtney and Maxie started a romance. It would be false if one said that their affair was flawless, because they did fought and their courtship could be fairly rocky at times. To everyone's surprise, they somehow managed to have a child jointly.

"Courtney, please… If you may leave my presence so I can continue on my work." Maxie whispered in weariness. "I'd like to carry on with this talk, however, I'm in the middle of something as you can see. We can have this discussion later. Now, if you may…" He stood up from his desk and led Courtney to the door. She wanted to protest against Maxie, but she didn't. She eyed him with her purple eyes and gave him a look full of unsureness. She unarguably unwillingly walked out the official. Maxie watched his lover leave. He sighed before returning to his desk.

The Magma grunt stood silent and wordless. She as well watched the admin leave. When Courtney was gone, it left the air around them to become cold and bitter. She was lost in thought, until she was knocked back into reality by Maxie. "Yes, is there anything you need?" He sternly asked.

"I-I… Admin Tabitha told me to give these to you, Sir." The grunt handed out the documents to Maxie, and he took them from her. He briefly looked them over and softly placed the files on his desk.

Seeing as her job was done here, the woman was about to leave but was stopped. "Did I give you my permission to leave?" The redhead harshly asked.

"N-no, Sir!" She gulped and turned to face her boss, who was swayed the other way.

"You should patiently wait and listen to your superiors, rather than directly take action on your own command." Maxie stated as he tried to organize his messy desk.

"Y-yes!" She stiffened and her face flushed in a deep red color from embarrassment.

Maxie glanced over his shoulder and eyed the female. His standard strict look softened a bit. Out of curiosity, he asked. "What's your name?"

"Hmm… I'm Karlie, Sir." Karlie inelegantly said.

"Karlie, weren't you one of grunts that went to the Petalburg City gym to find answers on my son?" He continued on with the questions.

"Uh-hmm… Yes…" She frankly answered.

"Though you didn't find any lead on the boy, you did profound the existence of Miss Maple's daughter, Mariann." Maxie remarked. "You confirmed this awhile you accompanied me in Rustboro."

"Well, of course!" Karlie tensed. She remembered when she laid eyes upon the young trainer. She didn't know what it was, but something at the time drew her towards the girl. Perhaps it was the minor resemblance she shared with Maxie and Darrick or of some sort. Maybe she had a specific link to Darrick. "If I do recall, I did tell you of the girl. The girlseemed rather worthy of note. I thought she could be of use to find your child, Sir."

Maxie slightly nodded. He turned and walked a few steps away from Karlie. A deep sigh escaped him. "I have a special mission for you, Karlie." He paused. "I want you to find Mariann and watch over her."

The violet haired woman wavered. "Wait, you what me to go on a _special mission_? And keep an eye on this girl?" She questioned. "I'm sorry, but I don't fully understand the point of this enterprise."

"Of course, you don't for it isn't your reason too." Maxie directly claimed. "Now, do you accept or not?"

"I-I… Hmm…" Karlie thought long and hard before answering. "Yes!"

"Good." He uttered. "To make a few things clear. You'll report back to me every single day regarding of your progress. You're not to inform or speak of this to admin, Courtney and Tabitha. And most importantly, no harm's to come to the child." He sidelined. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, actually…" She began. "What happens if she sees me and knows I'm spying on her? Or it comes to pass that she encounters Darrick? And… Sir, why are you so concerned for this mere child?"

"I am entirely certain Mariann won't take notice of you, well, if you stay effectively hidden. I'll allow someone else to handle the situation with my son. Your task's to look over Miss Maple's daughter and keep her from any sense of danger, not Darrick." Maxie answered. "Why am I so concerned for this mere child?" He repeated Karlie's question. "That's personally classified."

"But–"

"That's all. You're dismissed. And do leave as soon as possible." Maxie ordered. Karlie bowed and quickly left without delay.

* * *

><p>After Maria won against Brawly and acquired the knuckle badge, she headed for Granite Cave. Route 106 wasn't that long of a trail, rather it was pretty short compared to other paths. Once she arrived at the entrance to the cave it was already sundown. Luckily, if she scattered through and recovered the information as fast as possible, than she would surely make it back to Dewford at nightfall and she would reach Slateport at sunrise. Maria thought being a trainer was exhausting, but everyone who chose this path had to deal with it. Undoubtedly, the positive would always outweigh the negative.<p>

Maria entered the cave unwilling. She didn't want to do some task where she would have to attain statistics and deliver the info, but forever; continually she didn't have much of a choice. So, the teenager decided best to find the data as quick as probable and get the heck out. However, unfortunately for her it wouldn't be that easy.

She looked high and low and searched every single corner she came across, hoping to find even a little spec of input on the legendary Jircahi. Though she appeared to discover absolutely nothing. Abruptly she did happen upon the beautiful ancient art of Groudon, which depicts events from thousands of years ago. It was fairly appealing and even after centuries it held up quite well, however, it wasn't what she was looking for.

Constantly Maria investigated and investigated the cave, and what felt to go on forever she lastly came to a halt. She fierily threw her arms in the air and howled in frustration. "Argh! There's just no end to this cave! It's hopeless! I-I give up!" She fell down to the rocky covered ground and gave in. She felt as though there purely was no to end to this puzzling cave. It seemed to go on and on, alike a maze or a labyrinth.

"_Well, not far from Dewford Town there's a cave, Grantie Cave. In that cave there should be some useful information. Go and endow that data. It could be of help later on."_ Steven words echoed through Marias mind. She groaned in annoyance "Yes, entrust a fifteen year old with such a task. Leave her to search a cave with no end and _not _give up! It's seems totally legit! Surely she wouldn't admit defeat?" She said in a greatly sarcastic tone. "Well, guess what I give up!" She rose up to her feet and roared out.

Maria was about to abandon her mission, until Darricks Eevee apparently escaped his Pokeball and stopped her. He protested against her from giving up. "Eev-Eevee!" The Pokemon yapped. The auburn haired trainer stood there in silence, she was just simply stunned by the fact that Eevee plainly came out of his Pokeball on his own accord. But, Maria implied to forget that the Pokemon wasn't formally hers and was instead her rivals. Therefore she didn't have complete control over him.

She swiftly snapped out of her own thoughts and turned to the brown pelted creature. She sighed. "And I assume you know the way…" Maria asked as she foolishly rolled her eyes, and Eevee happily nodded. He ran down a narrow path the young trainer didn't take notice of before. "…Of, course you know…" She muttered in irritation.

Maria saw no need to argue or quarrel with Eevee. She obediently followed him down the thin trail. As the two headed further and further, the passage became smaller and smaller. The young trainer had to crawl in order to keep up with the Pokemon. It was tight and cramped and presumably most people wouldn't make it through, unless they would get struck for eternity. But, Maria wasn't _most people_. Because of her small and short build she appeared to manage just fine.

Finally the awfully inflexible track stopped and trainer and Pokemon founded themselves nearby an exit, a hole to be pacific. Eevee effortlessly walked out the confined hole and awaited for Maria. With full force, she grudgingly pushed herself through the cramped hole and flapped onto the cold solid ground. She then dimly pulled herself up from the stone floored ground and stood upon her two feet. She curiously eyed her surroundings.

Mostly Granite Cave was stranded in chilling blackness, however, this part was engulfed in lightness. The presence of light gave off a warming touch. Above loose stones shifted, dropping from the ceiling, which caused a ringing noise to echo off the dense stone walls and ground. Nearby was a waterfall, a force of nature, both beautiful and brutal. A sheer display of aquatic colors tinted the area. Many various prehistoric painting and texts were engraved on the stone walls.

Maria was astounded by the unalloyed pulchritude of the cavern. She silkscreened the stupendous image into her mind. She immediately realized that she was drifting off, so she pulled herself out of own thoughts and pushed back to reality. She turned her attention to Eevee. "Well… This is a little embarrassing…" She scratched her neck and the Pokemon merely gave a taunting grin. "I'm sorry that I doubted you back there. Hmm… thanks for the help…" Her face flushed in the color red.

"Now, we should look for some info on Jirachi. I'll look over here and you… Wait, are you even willing to help me?" She asked the Pokemon, for reasonably it would be unfair if she forcefully made him help her. Eevee nodded in goodwill, he was more than willing to aid her. "Alright, then I'll start over there and you try to find anything that'll be of usefulness. If something happens cry for help. You got that?" She affirmed and Eevee nodded in understanding.

The evolution Pokemon ran off and began his search. The teenage girl started her pursuit amongst the waterfall. She didn't completely know what it was but something drew her to it. She saw that there was no way around the falls, thus she decided to walk through the pool of nippy liquid to get to her destination.

The girl didn't desire for her clothes to become wet and soaked. Therefore she stripped off her favored red colored small jacket and pure white tunic. She then pulled up her black biker shorts and tank-top. Maria took a deep breath and dived right into the chilly pool. She achingly swam from one side to the other.

When she made it to her objective, she uncomfortably climbed out of freezing water and took ahold of a rocky ledge and pulled herself up. She flailed onto the jagged ground all soaked and wet. The girl's vision was utterly wholly burry and unclouded. Thus she fluttered her eyes several times and moved to the side. She lifted herself onto her knees and looked at the ruthless yet radiant waterfall she passed.

The falls wasn't of a gentle sort, it was the kind where torrents of water poured over steadfast stones. Peaceful from a distance however thunderous up close. It was presumably the outpouring of water adjured cascades of equally powerful emotions in her mind and it pretty much took her breath away. It was simply spectacular, the one most magnificent sight she had ever beheld. But she wasn't here for sightseeing, instead she was in this cavern to find information on Jirachi.

Hence, Maria rose herself up to her two feet and observed her surroundings. She saw that the cave behind the waterfall was undividedly pitch-black, and she couldn't scarcely see anything. As stubborn as she was she adventured forth. But she didn't make it so far before clumsily tripping over a stick. The girl luckily didn't drop to the ground, however, she realized that she wouldn't get any further in this darkness. Thus she grabbed onto the stick and one of her Pokemons Pokeballs and sent it out. "Go, Numel." The numb Pokemon was freed and he drowsily yawned.

"Numel use flame burst on this stick." Maria ordered for her Pokemon to light a fire on the stick she held and Numel used the move. A small spark gushed out of Numel and landed upon the stick. From the small spark, a burning flare was born. The glowing embers leaped and coiled in a fiery dance, twinkling like the stars on a lustrous star filled night sky.

The torch she held caused a bright light to surround her and to help her see where she was going. "Thank you, Numel. This shall help me a lot." The auburn haired girl caringly petted the Pokemon before returning him. She continued further into the cave, but she didn't need to go far. She founded herself at a dead-end, she inquiringly lifted up the torch to see if there was something of worthwhileness carved into these earthed walls. She intensely gasped. She finally found what she was looking for.

It was a cave painting of the mythical Pokémon, Jirachi. It showcased the legendary to be asleep with its third eye, also known as its "true" eye to be wide open. Below the pictured Jirachi was an orb, which Maria presumed was the Millennium Orb. Above it was a comet, the Millennium Comet to be pacific. Beside the image was an ancient text. She figured that it was a description describing the olden work of art, but she couldn't tell because it was in some prehistoric language she didn't understand.

Maria remembered her mother telling her the tales of the Hoenn legendries, but the stories that featured the wish Pokemon were always her favorite. She recalled May telling her that Jirachi hibernates for many centuries, creating a defensive crystal-like covering as it slumbers. Once every a thousand years it awakens for seven days, however it can also be woken if sung to by a voice of purity. When awaken it uses its third eye to absorb the energy of the Millennium Comet, which it needs for hibernation.

The young trainer forevermore dreamt of meeting Jirachi. She would always wish for the most silliest of things like sugar filled sweets, drawing equipment, a Pokemon and so forth. But there was repeatedly one thing she wanted above all else, to know who her father was. However as the years passed and as Maria grew older that wish began to differ, though really she never stopped hoping it would come true.

Maria speedily scattered through her bag. She founded her camera and took pictures of the ancient painting and text, so she could show her mother and Steven what she had found. After Maria was done taking photos, she left the hidden cavern behind the waterfall, swam across the water and back to her belongings. Even though when she came out of pool she became all the more damp, she didn't mind and she took on her dry and warm clothes. She called out. "Eevee, I have founded what I needed! We're leaving!"

The brown furred Pokemon came on running over to Maria, he happily wagged his big fluffy tail and surprisingly held something in his mouth. She oddly eyeballed him, and out of interest took the thing he had in his mouth away from him. Eevee allowed her to take it, he didn't complain or argue. She curiously observed the object.

"It's a rock." Maria slowly said. She glanced over to Eevee and eyed him strangely. Though the item had a unique glint to it. It was still a rock and she thought it wasn't anything too interesting. But, she decided to hold onto it and placed into her bag. Who knew, it could be of use later on.

Maria thanked Eevee for his help and returned the Pokemon into his Pokeball. With a second to spare, she left Granite Cave.

* * *

><p>When Maria had arrived at Dewford Town it already nightfall, just like she predicted. The girl walked through the sandy roads of town and to the docks, where Mr. Briney awaited her. She tiredly scrolled up to the man and gave a feebly smiled. "Mr. Briney could you sail me to Slateport?" She kindly asked.<p>

"Ahoy! For you, I'll go out to sea anytime!" Mr. Briney cheeky grinned. "Slateport, is it? Anchors aweigh! Peecko, we're setting sail, my darling!" Peecko cried out in cheerfulness and he began to set sail. Maria docked onto the boat and watched from the distance as Dewford became smaller and smaller to her.

As vessel got further and further away from the town, a violet haired and gray eyed woman carefully watched the ship leave. A sign escaped her. "Well, let's see what you have in store for me little girl. I look forward to what it is." She slightly sneered.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve **

**Slateport City**

* * *

><p>As the sun awoke from its deep slumber, a small vessel harbored into the docks. When the ship was formally ported, a young red-brown haired girl walked off the boat. She assiduously stretched her arms in the air and gave out a fatigued yawn. She then glanced over her shoulder and looked out to the sunrise.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mr. Briney commented as he hopped off his boat.

Maria jumped in surprise and she grasped that she was struck daydreaming again. Hence she drifted back to realism and calmed her rapidly beating heart. She quietly said. "Yeah, it is beautiful." She nodded and agreed.

"Aye! We've arrived in Slateport City. I suppose you're off to see your mother?" The old man asked with a sense of wonder.

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting any longer." The Pokemon trainer stated as she grabbed her PokeNav and ring up Hoenns champion. She began to walk further into the highly populated urban, until she forgot to thank Mr. Briney for the ride. She swiftly turned around and cried. "Oh, I forgot to thank you for the lift. Well, containing a man of your age I imagine that it was pretty hard getting me here."

"Ho-ho it was no problem. Actually, I feel quite well dispute my old age." The ninety year old man grinned.

"Right…" Maria muttered. For her it was rather hard to believe that Mr. Briney was really ninety year old man that was still able to sail across seas. But she couldn't honestly complain or criticize against him sailing because of what he is. Instead she admired and appreciated his work, and thanked him for the ride.

Thus the girl awkwardly waved goodbye and headed for Slateport City. Whilst she sauntered she thought. _"Alright, I'll just show the pictures I took in Granite Cave to Mom and hopefully I'll be done with this problem concerning Corliss." _Maria dreamed that after she showed her mother the pictures, confidently it would be enough information for May and Steven, that she would surely be able to normally carry on with her journey alike any other trainer.

She acutely sighed and pushed the overflowing thought aside, and continued on.

* * *

><p>Slateport was unquestionably a very bustling and lively city. It was a massive, intricate, maze of earsplitting streets and alleys. Tons of people filled and stormed the roads of the place. To Marias dismay, Slateport certainly appeared to be greatly energetic and noisy, and for someone who vastly favored quietness over loudness, undoubtedly this port city wasn't meant for her. Though unarguably the smell of the urban was fresh and salty, and it reminded the girl very much of her old hometown, which she terribly missed at times.<p>

Whilst Maria scrolled through the colorful city, she took up her PokeNav and called her mother. She slowly dialed the number and held the device up to her ear. Honestly, she didn't really desire to talk to the champion, but alas it had to be done. So, she good-naturedly waited for an answer. After some intensely long moments she was granted a reply. "Hello, Mom. You there?"

"Maria! Is that you dear? Tell me, how are you?" May said in an allayed tone.

The teenager hesitated before she responded. "Yes, it's me." She lingered. "And there's no need to worry, I'm fine." Knowing the woman, Maria predicted that May was most likely worried for her and it was almost like this every single time she rang up her mother. Though she did understand the champion's reasons and concerns, Maria wished that May wouldn't get too paranoid about it and it especially got on the girls nerves.

"Sweetie, you wouldn't happen to be in Slateport already?" May asked in curiosity.

"Well, actually I do happen to be in Slateport." The auburn haired trainer's lips curled into a small playful smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful." The brunette woman remarked. "How about we meet each other at the market place? How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you there." Maria shakenly admitted.

"Alright, hon I'm going let you go. Bye-bye." May bided farewell to her child and hanged up.

Once the call ended, Maria took her PokeNav and placed it back into her bag. A heavy sigh escaped her. The sigh fluttered in the winds similarly to a butterfly draped with a fraud amount of colors. Anxiety and fear streamed through her entire body. She flustered in quivers and shivers. Her whole body shifted in weakness. She tried to dismiss the dreadful feelings, however they overpowered her. Thus she thought go against herself and ignore this awful state of mind. She timidly ambled through the crowded streets of Slateport to get to the market place.

* * *

><p>When she arrived, Maria saw that the market was filled with much hustle and bustle. Footpaths were packed with stalls that sold Dolls, TMs, Incenses and much more. People huddled around the shops, bumping into one another. Lovers scrolled hand in hand, casually browsing, whilst housewives hurried and haggled over the prices of exotic fruits and other imported merchandise, with vendors of various nationality.<p>

The girl uncomfortably pushed on through the huge flock of folk. She searched the whole area, but she couldn't find her mother. She kept up the pressure and continued to look. After much seeking, Maria gave up. She was to try and call her parent, however it wasn't intended, once she meet eye to eye with May.

The mismatched eye colored trainer strangely eyeballed the woman, as she walked up to her. She blunt out said. "What are you wearing?" She mouthed.

May blinked her sapphire-blue eyes and raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. She glimpsed over her clothes. She was cloaked in casual wear, rather than her usual classy champion attire. She wore a dark tinted blazer, underneath was a snowy-white blouse, with a bright red capris and flat shoes. Lastly some sunglass to hide her identity and her favorite sheer red silky scarf. "It's a disguise." May declared.

"A _disguise?_" Maria didn't buy it. Her mother's way of camouflage was simply terrible. Though she did appear somewhat different in style with being casual instead of classy. But the veneer was too dang poor. Someone at least a mile away could tell she was Hoenns champion.

"Yes, _a disguise_. I'm trying to go around unnoticed. I rather not get stormed by people awhile spending precious time with my beautiful daughter." May self-confessed.

The young Pokemon trainer couldn't keep it in anymore. She without warning burst out into laughter. May was founded bewildered.

"What! Is there anything wrong with it?"

After some moments, Maria finally calmed herself, though she was still chuckling bit by bit. "I-I'm sorry I-I can't help myself… But, Mom looking fashionable doesn't always make for a good cover. Appearing like that, the press is bound to notice you." She chuckled. "How about you lose the red scarf. You continuously wear it all the time. It is as though it's your trademark."

"I-I…" May became wordless. She slowly moved her hands up to the neckwear. The scarf was nicely wrapped twice around her scrawny, elongated neck and still both ends ornamented down her legs almost as far as her ankles: on a rainy, muddy day she would most likely get the two tips wet and dirty. It had the appearance of a scarf veiled with a sleek crimson dyed fabric.

The middle-aged woman's grip on the scarf surprisingly tightened and her entire body stood frozen. She was deep in thought, thinking back to when she received the muffler as a gift. But immediately she knocked out of her idealism and back to reality. May glanced to Maria in rejection. "The scarf stays." She candidly said.

The scarf was extremely special and cherished to her mother, and Maria would probably never understand why. The girl always saw May with it and she clearly didn't know why she wore it all the time. Surely, the woman had plenty of other scarfs, however she never sported them. Maria decided best to not dwell on the subject and therefore she replied. "If that's what you want, then so be it." Shortly afterwards it was followed by a very quiet groan.

May nodded. "Maria, sweetie. How about we-" She was to say something, but she was unluckily cut short.

"Wait! Isn't that champion May!?" Some random person from across the market cried out loud.

Quickly the Pokemon champion out of curiosity turned around, only to see tons of people eyeing her in shock. "Oh, no!" She growled in frustration. All she wanted for was to spend quality time with her daughter, not get stampeded by a wave of the public. But, in reality her yearning was merely a long shot and nearly everywhere she adventured she would get stormed.

Maria grew frightened and racked unmoving in place. She uneasily forenamed. "Mom!..." Her blue and brown eyes worriedly widen as she saw people fearlessly charged at them. Speedily, May reacted by taking her child's hand and running away from the hurricane of humans. Though unfortunately they were both stopped by a news reporter joined with a cameraman, who were both seemingly hoping for an interview.

"Miss Maple, can we have a few minutes of your time?" Jointly, mother and daughter shook their heads in objection, but the reporter wouldn't have it. Hence she continued to ask questions. "Tell me, who's this young girl with you? Is she the girl who has been appearing in the news lately? Is she your sister, cousin, niece or perhaps maybe daughter even? If so, who's the father? Is she the reason why you left Hoenn in the first place-" The newscaster was interrupted.

"Yes, she's my daughter and she's the girl who been showing up in the broadcasts recently! And the rest's classified information!" May unexpectedly snapped in annoyance and angrily brushed passed them.

While parent and child drew further and further from the announcer. She bitterly screamed. "You can't run forever! The people of the Hoenn region what answers! They'll get them eventually, sooner or later!"

Though May just kept up her pace and sustained through the busy market. She fairly didn't seem to care or even bothered by the reporter's harsh words, but it couldn't have been any farther from the truth. Honestly, she severely took those words to heart. She knew that ultimately she couldn't run away forever and she would have to face her problems one day. Yet exactly this actually wasn't the ideal time to come out and confess. That left her with the questions, when's it the right time to come clean? And will it ever come? A swarm of questions spun in Mays mind and she was tiredly sick of all this waiting for the _right _time to surface along with the guilty truth. During all this waiting, she grew more unpredictable and stubborn. This caused her to act as such she did presently.

As Maria persevered with her mother. She was deeply stunned by what the champion merely did. She never expected for her mother to say anything regarding her. The woman tried hard for so many years to keep her daughter a secret, however a few moments ago she plainly directly said she was her child. Clearly Maria wasn't aware of what was going on with May, but it was entirely well-defined that something was troubling her. The girl was too darn confused and astonished that she couldn't manage to ask what was bothering her protector. She silently allowed for May to drag her across Slateport, until they lost the crowd.

* * *

><p>Together May and Maria ran into a café. The restaurant was small and huddled elate among the huge city buildings. Rich under the sunny sky, it hunched itself, peace-loving against the brightness. Outwardly lots of people went into the building to get a coffee or sandwich. The half of dozen customers glimpsed up as the door swung open, heralded by a gentle push of soothing wind. Alike the outside, the interior was most earnest and jolly, vivid lights and jazzy walls. The customers returned to their discussions once the door swayed closed behind the new entrants and the outside world was forgotten.<p>

Both the two new intakes quickly found a table and sat themselves. May felt a sense of relief run through her as she saw that nobody came rushing towards her and the feeling of distress was slightly lifted. Marias previously raging shock calmed and lastly she had the perfect opportunity to question her mother. But when she was precisely going to ask, May apparently out of interest took up her PokeNav and look at the BuzzNav.

It featured the short and irritating interview the champion had with that annoying reporter from earlier. "Obviously our champion, May Maple wasn't willing to answer the questions she was asked. However, she did say this: Yes, she's my daughter and she's the girl who been showing up in the broadcasts recently! And the rest's classified information!" It showed a clip of what May said, and the brunette grew even more maddened.

"It implies that the teenager that was with her is her daughter. And she's the young girl who has been appearing in the news lately. Sadly May wouldn't give us any other answers and after she merely left in a blink of an eye. But that only leaves us people of Hoenn carving and hungry for more responses. Why did our beloved champion leave? Where did she go? Is this girl the reason why she abandoned us?-" May shut off her PokeNav and groaned in frustration.

"Ignorant pricks!" The thirty-three year old woman hissed under her breath. _"I already have enough drama in my life. I don't need the press to_ _know everything that's going in it, and for what… All for just some juicy gossip. No, wonder why Steven didn't like being seen in public to much…" _She thought.

"Hmm… Mom are you okay?" Maria shyly asked as she saw her mother was deep in thought and didn't want to get on her nerves. However, the young trainer coveted to know what was wrong with her.

"Huh…" May looked to Maria in bewilderment. Quickly she realized that she was dozing off again. "I'm just stressed out, sweetie. There has been a lot on mind recently. But I assure you that I'm perfectly fine."

"Mom I'm serious you have been acting more and more paranoid lately. I'm worried and concerned for you. So I'll ask again. Are you okay?" Maria spoke with a bunch of care and unease for May.

"Mariann I'm perfectly fine. Just like I told you before, I'm merely stressed out that's it. I rather not talk about this anymore." The woman acknowledged. She didn't desire to speak of her problems. She had a lot on her plate and she didn't want to drag Maria down into it. Presumably, the girl already had enough difficulties of her own. Hence, May swiftly changed the subject. "Now, did you find any data while at Granite Cave?"

"Yes…" The auburn haired trainer voiced in guilt. She should have pushed her mother to her limits until she broke and confessed her sea of troubles. Alas she didn't and it killed her knowing that May wasn't being completely honest with herself. She was pushing aside the promise they made together many years ago. Yet, she dutifully handed the champion the camera, and allowed her to stream through it.

"This is exactly what we need. Thank you, dearie! This is absolutely splendid!" May coursed through the album of pictures Maria took whilst at Granite Cave. She smiled in delight and praised her child.

The young Pokemon trainer grunted. "It's hardly something worthy of praise…" She turned her gaze and glanced to the wooden floor. She bashfully asked. "Mom, may I go to the restroom?"

"Of course, sweetie." May cheery grinned.

Having her mother's permission, Maria hurriedly stood up from her chair and rushed to the restroom. On her way she accidently bumped into a waiter, who headed for their table, however she brushed it off and sincerely apologized. But, when she reached the door to the ladies washroom she stopped herself. She paused and thought for a quick moment. Unexpectedly, she turned and left the building.

* * *

><p>Maria needed some air and especially she required to get away from her mother. She simply couldn't handle the woman's dishonesty. Thus without saying a word to May, she decided to go out for a little scroll in the city. Of course, she was vastly aware if people noticed her they would most likely storm her. Therefore she putted her hood up and hoped nobody would recognize her.<p>

As she was out on her walk, she nosily visited the Oceanic Museum. Undeniably, she paid an entrance fee of fifty to enter the museum. She nosed around the building, gathering much information of the ocean. After she was finished with the first floor, she climbed the stairs up to the second floor.

The young Pokemon trainer thought there laid more interesting and fascinating data. She looked at every single sort of facilities they had to offer. She was almost done at the gallery and was going to back to her mother, but she suddenly stopped herself. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a full 3d model of the Hoenn region. A small chirpy smile spread across her thin lips and she searched the map, looking for Littleroot Town. She traced all the routes she walked upon, until her finger reached Slateport.

Abruptly the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. Maria heard the footsteps come closer and closer. She curiously tilled her head slightly to the side, to see who was coming towards her. She saw that the person was an old aged man. The auburn haired teenager presumed that this was Captain Stern, the person Steven told May to give a letter too about a week ago.

"You must be Mariann. May's daughter. Am I correct?" He said.

Quickly Maria spun around and swayed her attention to the captain. "Yes, I'm Mariann. But call me Maria." She stated. "You must be Captain Stern. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, Maria. I see that you're enjoying my museum, are you not?" He inquiringly asked.

"Certainly. I never knew the ocean could be so enthralling." Her smile grew even larger. "I definitely learned some new things today."

"Well, that's good to know. It's always nice to see you youngsters willing to learn." Stern gleefully aforesaid.

Maria soundlessly sighed. She looked from the man and down to the floor. She softly said. "Right… Actually, I better get going. I don't want to worry my mother any more than she probably already is." She involuntarily assumed. As much as she loved her dear mother, she truthfully didn't yearn to confront the woman. Yet alike always, she really didn't have a choice. Therefore she bided farewell to the captain, but unexpectedly she was halted.

"Leaving so soon, are we? Now, now Mariann that's no fun. At least say hi." A voice filled with wickedness and mischief echoed throughout the entire second floor.

Apparently Marias heart halted. Her blue and brown eyes were fiercely widened. Supposedly she stopped breathing. Color drained wholly from her face, white as sliced bread, white as a ghost, white as a sheet. She was rigid, rooted to the spot, utterly frozen. Her whole body shook and sweated cold sweat. She was too scared to comprehend, incapacitated with fear. However, she managed to gather some strength and she dryly whisper. "…Corliss…"

A nasty sneer crept upon Corliss's lips. She profoundly eyed the teenager, disappointed to see that she wasn't facing her. "Dear, Mariann am I that dreadful of a person that you can't even look at me? Oh, I'm so hurt." She sarcastically said.

Maria couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart began to race and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for somebody to save her. But she was too scared to call for help. A choked cry for aid forced itself up her throat, though she couldn't manage to speak.

Horror flew over her veins like a carp through a river, but she couldn't move a single muscle, not even to scream. Her absolute fear completely paralyzed her, and she thought about running away, or simply moving a bit, however the more she minded on it, the deeper she felt discouraged and utterly terrified.

She didn't remember being this scared in her life. And that was just the beginning. That idea only made it worse. If that was even possible.

The red-brown haired girl gained some courage and she affrightedly revolved. "What are you doing here?!" Lastly Maria spoke up.

Corliss impishly chuckled. "You see, Mariann the captain here has something I desperately need. I'm _not _leaving until I get it. Be it by, violence or persuasion. Though I do prefer the latter. I don't want my hands to get all dirty." She turned her attention from Maria and to Captain Stern.

"What? Who, me?!" The older man panicked.

"No! I won't let you! You'll have to go through me first!" The girl dashed right in front of Stern, and blocked Corliss from him.

"Haven't you learned from last time?" Corliss sighed in dissatisfaction. "Please do step aside." She demanded with much fury.

"N-no! I said no! I won't let you harm him!" Maria growled back.

"Most assuredly, Mariann I don't mean to injure the man. Only to talk to him." Corliss claimed. She took a small step forward, still the teenager continued to shield Stern from her. Immediately the pink haired woman saw the burning valor within Marias eyes. A smirk formed on Corliss's face. "Humph. Though you're but a meager girl, your eyes tell me of your fiery undying determination. My heart's surprisingly rapidly pounding in my chest…"

"I challenge you, Corliss to a Pokemon battle!" The young trainer roared out, and grabbed ahold of one of her Pokemons Pokeballs.

Corliss bloody-red eyes widen in shock. And thus the three of them stood their absolutely silent.

Maria became intensely uncomfortable about the quietness. Silence gnawed at her insides. It hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The stillness was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was poisonous in its nothingness, cruelly underscoring how vapid their conversation had become. The silence was eerily unnatural, like a dawn devoid of birdsong. It clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them. It seeped into their every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing them from either speech or movement.

After some time the silence finally broke, and a loud booming laugh filled the air. Corliss howled in laughter. She humorously snorted. "A _Pokemon battle_? Oh, you never seem to boor me." She clasped her hands together and she started to slowly walk towards Maria. A devilish leer was placed on her lips. "May I recall, the last we fought you plainly whited out, Mariann."

Corliss was so close to Maria that she could nearly kiss her. Though that didn't happen, instead the older female cupped the younger females face and stared her in the eye. They both strangely stayed like that for many lengthy seconds, till Maria sacredly asked. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The sinful woman repeated the girl's words. "Years ago leader Maxie had a dream. A glorious dream for us, humanity. To increase the landmass of the world! The land... It's a platform upon which humanity stands. The land exists so we humans can advance onward and upward, stepping into the future... For us to carry on growing and evolving, humans need a grand stage upon which to stand. A land upon which we can tread forward... A land we can explore...develop...exploit... This is the premise for the growth of all human endeavor. That is why I, Corliss, shall awaken Jirachi and grant leader Maxie's wish! I believe that this will lead to a future of eternal happiness for him… That's what I want!"

"You're mad!" Maria cried out in terror and tried to shake off the ex-team Magma grunts hold of her. But it didn't do anything and Corliss's grip on her tightened. The pinked hair lady's smirk grew larger and she traced her finger down to Marias shoulder. She impolitely torn off the young trainer's small jacket, which left to reveal her burn scar.

"I remember ordering my dear Growlithe to burn you to a crisp. Unluckily, you ran off in fear and your mother Milotics putted out the fire. How old were you again, seven, eight?" Corliss dully said. "Though I didn't get what I hungered for, your death. At least you got marked with this awful scar and you'll have to live with it for the rest of your pathetic life."

"Y-You are the one w-who…" Maria horrendously muttered. Memories from the past hastily flashed before her eyes. The horrifying remembrance unpleasingly flooded her mind. She remembered crying out to her mother and running. Her entire body grew weak and feeble. She legs became wobbly and unsteady. She craved to run, but she couldn't. For she was facing her worst fear and it disabled her.

"Is it so vague…? And it only took you now to figure it out. Mariann you're very dull-witted." Corliss frowned in disappointed and she dreadfully pinched Maria. The fifteen year old painfully squealed in pain.

"Ow! P-please… Ow! S-stop…" Maria helplessly wailed in agony. Tears started to develop in her eyes and scroll down her cheeks. She barely couldn't tolerate the pain. It was just too much to bear.

"I can't stop! I won't stop!" Corliss snapped and screamed in anger. "It's your mother, May's fault why I can't have what I lust for! I can't have _him _because of your stupid mother! She made me stuffer for years! And for that I'll take away her pride and joy, you, Mariann…" She paused. "But… You're also his daughter and I don't crave to upset or outrage him. Therefore I'll _kill _his other child and you another day… However, I can't let you go away unharmed."

Hence Corliss suddenly slapped Maria hard across the face. The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. She staggered backwards, clutching her face, eyes watering. But the blow was purely a distraction. Without a second to reaction, the girl was powerfully punched in the stomach.

Maria dimly coughed up some blood from the brutal force. The life fluid drained out of her in its garish red, her skin took on the pallor of a corpse. Her stomach felt sick and then one by one she lost control of her limbs until finally her head slumped. She could still hear, but she could control none of her body. Then she faintly collapsed to the cold hard ground. Everything turned black.


	14. In need of a Beta Reader!

**In need of a Beta Reader!**

**I require a beta for my Pokemon fanfiction, Star of The Seas and Lands. I've been recently overlooking the chapters of Sotsal, and I saw a lot of errors in grammar and spelling. Not only that, I also need someone to give me advice on the characters, plot and settings. Because I do feel a bit insecure of each and every new chapter release. **

**So if you're interested, send me a PM. **

**From, SuirenFlower **

**P.S. This message will be deleted once I find a Beta Reader.**


End file.
